How Am I Supposed To Love You
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to I Think I Love You. I would suggest you read that before you read this one. Set five years after Leo was taken away. Now Piper has a degree to be an actress and she meets some very interesting people on the set.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: Do you think you could accept that I don't own Charmed? Or is it impossible to imagine?

**A/n: I'm back! Now, you all probably think that I'm a big stupid head who doesn't want Piper and Leo to be together because of my finale. That's just how I had to have it. Believe me, I'm a huge piper/leo fan. I could never dream of tearing them apart. **

**Ur all probably gonna hate me but I changed the ages again! Someone reviewed the last chapter and told me that the sisters were three years apart, so I had to change it. Then I needed to scoot Piper's age up so that this sequel worked out. I won't mess with the story now, so these ages are final: Piper: 17 (12th grade), Prue: 20 (3rd year college), Phoebe: 14 (9th grade)**

**Now, for my sequel. This is about…5 years after the first story. Piper just got out of college with a degree to be an actress. She moved to Denver to go to college and to escape all the pain that San Francisco held. Now she is living back in the manor with Prue and Phoebe. She hasn't heard or seen Leo ever since he left. She also has a little secret that Leo doesn't know about. Um, I can't say ne thing else without giving something away. **

**Thanx too: **

**What About Scout: Yah, that's understandable. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Livingwyatt: I will. Huh, look at that, I updated!**

**Powerof4: Will do, but I can't promise the piper/leo ending without giving something away. **

**Meenyrocks: Oh, I should have put something in there about that. I'll say that he was drunk. That make it a little more believable? **

**Damien455: thanx**

**Piperleo4eva: I think ur hating leo's dad a lot!**

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: lol! I like that's the biggest word you've ever used. **

**Psychokitty3: oo, suspense is fun! **

**OTHCharmedFreak: are u saying that I'm a bad writer? Cuz if u are…no I'm jk.**

_Leo looked up. He caught Piper smiling, and thinking he was smiling at her, smiled back. Becca's eye's opened wide and she laughed even harder. "I think he was looking at you." Becca whispered in Piper's ear._

"_My dad just accepted a job in New Jersey, so...um..." Leo paused. "I guess that means we're moving." _

"_I...L...L...Li...Can't believe you're really moving." Piper finally got out. _

"_Wow, you okay Pipes?" Piper opened her eyes. 'It's a dream. It's a dream.' Piper told herself. But looking up into his face, she knew everything was real. "L-l-leo? What are you doing here?"_

"_I love you, okay!" Piper yelled. "That's what I was going to tell you! I am madly in love with you, and I've kept it secret for the past five years!" _

_Prue kissed Leo. And it wasn't a light peck on the cheek. It was her "he's my boyfriend and I love him" kiss that she had only seen her use on Andy. Piper felt her heart stop right then and there._

"_Piper, I can't leave for New Jersey without letting you know what happened. I didn't want to kiss Prue. She kissed me before I could stop her." He paused. "I love you Piper!"_

"_Please remember me, Piper!" Leo screamed. "I still love you!" _

_Piper sprinted across the grass. Leo released his hands from Kevin and ran towards Piper. They both wrapped their arms around each other and shared a magnificent kiss._

"_Okay, we can go." Leo said. Piper's face lit up and she kissed Leo deeply. Leo kissed her back and knew he had made the right choice. _

"_No so fast," someone said. Piper jerked to a stop and looked over her shoulder. Mr. Wyatt had a tight grasp on Leo's t-shirt. "Let go of him you bastard!" Piper breathed. "I don't think so." Mr. Wyatt answered with a smile. _

"_I hate love."_

Piper awoke with a gasp and a sharp pain in her chest. Tears started to flood her eyes. She had gone almost a month without the nightmare coming to her. Those mere memories of almost five years ago when she had been "in love".

Feelings tore through Piper's heart that she hadn't felt since he had been around. Everything in her life had changed after he had left. Leo. Just the mention of his name brought anger and tears to Piper's face. How could she forget the man that ruined her life?

After Leo had left, Piper had changed her reputation. She had started wearing make-up, wearing more fashionable clothes, acting like a real senior. So many guys had asked her out after she had changed. But she had never loved them. Love sucked.

Piper sighed and closed her eyes. The room itself was starting to suffocate her. Just the thoughts that they had spent their last day here making love brought more tears to her eyes. Piper quickly threw off the covers and bolted out the room, down to the kitchen, and out into the backyard.

February air whipped through the doors as Piper burst into the yard with sobs choking at her. Everything reminded her of Leo. The front hallway brought back the day that Mr. Wyatt had come. It also told the tale of when Leo had knocked on her door and asked her to come to the lake.

Seeing roses planted by the side of the house fogged Piper's vision further. In a week it would be Valentine's Day. She should have been doing something romantic with Cal in Denver, but they had broken up before she had come back.

College in Denver had been the best part of Piper's life. She had met tons of new friends, some guys that were terribly sweet, and she had been convinced to become an actress. Now all she had to do was find someone that would hire her.

Feeling better, Piper stepped back into the house and shut the doors behind her. She moved all thoughts of Leo out of her head and started back upstairs. As she was walking, there was a loud thud. "Mommy!" a young voice screeched.

Piper raced up the stairs and down the hall. She opened the door across from hers and found a little girl sprawled on the floor by the bed. "Oh, sweetie, did you have a dream again?" Piper asked, kneeling down next to the girl and picking her up.

"Yes, mommy. I dreamed that this bad man was chasing me with a bat. Then I told him to go away, and right before he left, he told me he was my daddy." The little girl explained. Piper froze. "Rose, what did this man look like?" Piper asked.

"I couldn't see his face, mommy," Rose answered. Piper sat down on the bed and set Rose against her pillow. "He was like a big blur. But I wemember that he said he was my daddy. Then he just disappeared into nothing!" The little girl made a large motion with her hands.

"Well, if you have the dream again, tell the man to take of his blurry face so you can see him. Then remember everything and come tell me, okay?" Rose nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, now time to go back to bed."

Rose yawned then started whining. "But mommy, I'm not tiwed!" Rose complained. She rubbed her droopy eyes and looked up at her mom with puppy eyes. "Peez don't make me go to bed!" "Honey, you're tired. Go to bed."

"What if I lay down? Will that make you happy?" Rose asked. "Okay. Lay down but you don't have to close your eyes." Piper kissed the top of Rose's head before she lay down. She stood up and made her way to the door.

Piper turned around and saw that Rose was fast asleep. She smiled to herself and put her hand on the light switch. "Goodnight my little angel." Piper whispered. She flicked off the light and closed the door behind her.

**A/n: okay, there's chapter one! If u have ne questions, plz ask in ur review and I'll be happy to answer them as long as they don't have ne thing to do with the future of this story! He he. Plz review!**


	2. Family Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did, u would see my name under "creator", and it's obviously not there, so therefor, I do not own Charmed.**

**A/n: Sry for the wait. I had to write a story for skool, so that took time. Thanx to all of u that reviewed! Jeez, that's a lot of reviews! He he:**

**OTHCharmedFreak: not telling! He he.**

**Goddess Rose: Oh, that's a good point. Um…I don't think I can explain it to u cuz it could give something away.**

**Charmedno1fan: thanx for reviewing**

**Powerof4: …maybe. She's five. Um, I'll get back to you on the Paige thing.**

**Leosangel22: well u might have to wonder for a while**

**Kami's right hand girl: thanx**

**Charmedchick4eva: thanx for reviewing**

**Knowlee: would she be calling her mommy if she wasn't?**

**Charmed4life: no prob. Thanx for reviewing**

**Damien455: can't tell u who the daddy is yet, but she's Piper's kid.**

**Meenyrocks: lol, I probably would have done the same thing. Okay, here's how it goes. Piper obviously left San Francisco to go to college in Colorado. But now she doesn't know where Leo is or if he still lives in New Jersey or not. I'll put something in so that everyone understands that.**

**Phoebe turner: thanx**

**Piper+leo4eva: yah, and I'm not telling. Thanx for reviewing**

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: thanx**

**What About Scout: no no no! Piper was 17 in "I Think I Love You", so now she's 22.**

**Psychokitty3: actually, according to one of my favorite websites, they are about 3 years apart. Prue was born in October of 1970, Piper was born in March of 1973, and Phoebe was born in November of 1975. So I guess we're both kinda right. if u want to check out my info go to and look under characters.**

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Rose yelled happily as she burst into her Mom's room. Piper groaned and rolled over. "Wake up, Mommy! I want breakfast!" Piper smiled and opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

"Well, I'm gonna need some help," Piper explained as she sat up and stretched. "I can't very well make breakfast without a special helper." "I be your special helper!" Rose exclaimed. "Okay. Can you go get some milk and eggs out?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously and jumped off the bed. Piper collapsed onto her pillow and sighed. Rose stuck her head back through the crack in the door. "Mommy, you're supposed to wake up," Rose stated. Piper smiled.

"You know me too well, sweetie." Piper said. Rose smiled then ran down the hallway and bounded down the stairs. Piper stretched again then threw off the sheets and set her feet on the floor. The dream she had been having moments ago still lingered in her mind.

Suddenly there was a deafening crash from downstairs. Piper jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs and towards the kitchen. As she started running into the kitchen, cold liquid splashed under her feet and sent a shiver down her spine.

Piper looked down. White milk spread across the wooden floor. Piper found Rose standing by the fridge with a terrified look on her face. Little pieces of plastic could be seen across the lake of milk. "Oh, honey, what happened?" Piper asked softly.

Tears started to run down Rose's face. "Mommy, I'm so sowwy!" Rose exclaimed. "I was twying so hard to get the milk out of the fwidge, then it dropped and went everywhere!" "Oh, sweetie," Piper said. She motioned for Rose to come towards her.

Rose ran across the floor and wrapped her arms around Piper's legs. Piper sighed and patted Rose's back. "I'm weally sowwy, mommy." Rose sobbed. Her tears started to soak through Piper's pajama pants. "It's okay." Piper soothed.

Piper picked up her daughter and carried her into the family room. The front door opened as Piper set Rose on the couch and Prue walked, closely followed by Andy holding a five year old girl in his arms. "Cousin Samantha!" Rose screeched.

Samantha wiggled her legs and Andy let her down onto the ground. Rose ran up to Samantha and hugged her tightly. Andy wrapped his arms around Prue's waist and they both watched the greeting. "Hey stranger!" Piper called as she walked to the front door.

Piper's eyes caught sight of Prue's stomach underneath Andy's arms. "A pregnant stranger, I might add!" Piper exclaimed. She looked up at Prue. "When did you find out?" Prue pulled away from her husband and hugged her sister.

"About a week before we left for vacation." Prue explained as she pulled away. "So of course, Mr. Safety here," Prue elbowed Andy in the stomach, "wouldn't let me have any fun." Andy wrapped his arms around his wife.

"It was just a precaution." Andy explained. "I didn't want anything happening to the baby" "Oh, sure you didn't Mr. I-Can't-Even-Pick-Up-My-Own-Daughter!" Prue exclaimed as she looked at her husband. Andy pulled his wife tighter and rocked her back and forth.

"Okay, so I got a little paranoid. Forgive me?" Prue nodded her head. Andy captured her lips and softly kissed her. "Hello, there are children in this house!" Piper hissed. When it didn't look like they were going to stop, Piper turned to her daughter.

"Rose, why don't you go show Sam the toys in the sunroom?" Piper suggested. "Okay!" Rose exclaimed. "Come on, Samantha! I just got some weally cool new stuff!" Rose took Samantha's hand and they walked into the sunroom.

"Okay, lovebirds!" Piper said. She softly hit Prue in the shoulder. Prue moaned and pulled away. She looked around and groaned. "Oh, we did it again, didn't we?" Prue questioned. "The forever-lasting kiss?" Piper nodded her head.

"I just get so…" Prue started. "You don't need to explain." Piper reassured. "I've been there before." Prue leaned back against her husband. "So, have you found any good job offers yet?" Prue asked. "I haven't had time to." Piper answered. "I barely can get a babysitter so I can go to P3."

"Piper, I love that club more than anything, but I honestly don't know why you still work there! Your love is in acting and you need to start working towards it." "Thank you, Mom." Piper said sarcastically. "I understand all of that, but nothing seems to be open."

"This is California, home of Hollywood!" Prue exclaimed. "How could you _not_ find a job here?" Piper shrugged her shoulders. "I have a friend that's been working on a script for a TV series." Andy suggested. "Maybe I could get him to interview you."

"Oh, could you, Andy?" Piper asked. Her eyes sparkled in delight. "That would be so great!" "See, I told you there were opportunities." Prue said. She looked at her husband and her face softened. "You are so amazing."

Andy kissed Prue passionately. Prue started to turn in her husband's arms. "Get a room!" Piper hissed as she rolled her eyes. Prue pulled away and looked into Andy's eyes. She looked back at Piper and smiled. "That's a good idea. Thanks!"

Prue took Andy's hand and led him to the stairway. "No, no, no!" Piper exclaimed. "Please and thank you!" Prue called over her shoulder before she disappeared into the upstairs. Piper groaned and covered her eyes with her face.

"What have I done?" Piper groaned. She pushed the thought away and walked into the sunroom to check on Rose and Samantha. "Auntie Piper, where did mommy and daddy go?" Samantha asked as Piper sat down in a wicker chair.

"Um…they went to go play with the birds and the bees." Piper lied. "But don't they have to go outside to play with birds and bees?" Rose asked. "Do you guys want some cookies?" Piper asked to change the subject. Both girls cheered.

"Okay. Keep playing and I'll bring some in." Piper stood back up and headed to the kitchen. When she saw the milk she groaned. It had almost left her mind. Piper went into the hall closet and pulled out an automatic vacuum.

Piper set the vacuum outside the kitchen and attached the hose. She turned the vacuum on and sucked up the milk. Minutes later she was done. Piper decided to take the girls out for breakfast instead since there wasn't any milk.

"Girls!" Piper called as she walked back into the sunroom. "There aren't any more cookies, so I thought that I could take you both out to breakfast since me and Rose haven't eaten yet." The girls cheered again. Piper wrote a note to Prue and Andy then grabbed her purse and led the girls out to the car.

**A/n: Okay, that was chapter 2. I'm sure all of you are probably wondering where Leo is, so I'll tell you don't worry so much! Look at my penname again. It says, "Piper _loves_ Leo". Isn't that a hint that I can't keep them apart? Plz review!**


	3. Late

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting really sick of saying "I don't own Charmed" so just assume that I don't own it!**

**A/n: Okay. This is a couple days after the last chapter, just so u know. Thanx too: **

**Piper+eo4eva: U know what I mean! Ew, colds are yucky! Thanx for taking time to review!**

**Linn: thanx**

**Knowlee: can't tell u! **

**Damien455: thanx**

**Meenyrocks: yah, I like andy and prue together. Okay, lets say that she already tried, K? good. **

**Charmedchickeva: thanx**

**Powerof4: thanx**

**Versatilecutie: yah, she's adorable, I agree. **

**Syad yniar: thanx**

**OTHCharmedFreak: he he, yah. **

**What About Scout: wow, I must be the next Phoebe or something! No, I'm not psychic, I just know what ppl like. **

Ring! Ring! Piper raced into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly. "Hey, its Prue." Prue answered. "Oh, hey. How's life?" Piper asked. She settled herself on a stool and wiped the hair out of her eyes.

"Sucky," Prue explained with a moan. "I forgot how awful morning sickness was." Piper's mind raced back to when she had been pregnant with Rose. "Yeah, it isn't fun," Piper agreed. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"No, I have good and bad news. Andy just called from his office. He talked to that director friend and …hold on a sec," Before Piper could say okay, Prue's voice spoke from a distance. "Samantha Mackenzie, get away from there!" Piper had to giggle to herself.

"Okay, sorry." Prue apologized. "Anyway, the director said he would be happy to interview you." "Oh, that's great!" Piper exclaimed. "What's the bad news?" "Um…he wants to interview you at 12:30," Prue explained.

Piper tilted her head towards the clock. It was exactly 12: 19! "Prue!" Piper exclaimed. "I know, I know, I was going to call you earlier, but I kinda got hung up." "Where?" Piper questioned. "The toilet," Prue answered sheepishly.

"Oh," Piper sighed. "Then can you watch Rose for me?" "No, we're leaving for Sam's doctor appointment in a couple minutes. She got a cold," Piper started to complain, "after we came to your house," Prue clarified. "So don't worry about her getting Rose sick."

"Then who's gonna watch Rose?" Piper questioned. "All of my babysitters are at school right now!" "You know what, drop her by our house." Prue said. "She can tag along with us then we can go get ice cream or something."

"Thank you so much, Prue!" Piper gasped. "Where's the interview?" Piper moved towards a drawer and grabbed a Post-It and a pen. "Its up on Lanwick Drive at that old warehouse. They turned it into a stage," Prue explained.

Piper jotted down the road then tore off the note. "Thanks. I'll have Rose over in a second." Piper quickly said her good byes then raced out of the kitchen. "Rose! You're going over to Aunt Prue's! Let's go!" Piper yelled up the stairs.

Rose cheered and Piper heard her bound out of her room and down the steps. Piper grabbed Rose's shoes and coat as her daughter ran to greet her. "Okay, mommy is in a big hurry, so we're putting our shoes on in the car, okay?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously. Piper grabbed her purse and jacket and pulled Rose out to the car. Minutes later they pulled up to Prue's house. Piper had already told Rose the plan in the car so she ran her daughter up to the front door where Prue greeted her.

Piper kissed her daughter on the head then hurried back to the car. Piper waved again to her daughter through the windshield then put the car into drive and zoomed out of the driveway. Luckily, Lanwick Drive was only a few minutes from Prue's house.

Grabbing her purse, Piper jumped out of the car and ran into the old warehouse. She opened the back door and almost ran into a woman walking by the front of the door. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Piper apologized. She hurried past the woman in search of somewhere where they would hold auditions.

Piper found a sign said "Soap Opera Auditions" and pointed down a deserted hallway. Piper quickly made her way down to the end and opened the door. A man sitting at his desk looked up and smiled. "Piper Halliwell, I presume?" the man asked. Piper nodded her head.

The man stood up and moved around the desk. "I'm Elijah Francis, and let me tell you I love a woman that is exactly on time." Piper blushed and her eyes quickly looked at the clock. It was exactly 12:30. Elijah motioned to Piper to sit down then sat down in his own chair.

"So, Andy tells me you have loved acting all your life." Elijah said. "Yes," Piper answered with a nod. "After watching TV shows and movies, I've always wanted to be just as popular and get to travel the world." Piper explained.

"Have you had any acting prior to his?" Elijah questioned. "Well, not really." Piper explained. "I did a couple commercial when I was in college in Colorado, but lately I've been running a club called 'P3'." "I've been there before!" Elijah said. "Quite a club."

Piper nodded her thanks. The butterflies in her stomach started churning as Elijah wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Okay, I think that's enough right now. How about I show you to the auditioning room and our main male character."

Elijah stood and started for the door. Piper followed him quietly and nervously. Elijah made his way through what Piper thought was the entire warehouse before finally resting at the door. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rolled up script.

"You will be portraying a woman by the name of Jennifer." Elijah explained. "She is married and loving her life, then she meets someone at a club and it changes her life. Kind of common, I know, but I have some ideas that could really bring us to the top."

Piper took the script and started looking over it. "Ready?" Elijah questioned. Piper paused then slowly nodded her head. Elijah opened the door. Piper sighed deeply to calm her nerves then stepped inside the auditioning room.

The first thing that Piper noticed was the size of the room. It was quite small, with only two small sofa's backed into the wall and a lounge chair that was obviously for the chair. The room was painted a soft baby blue and Piper's shoes clicked on the hard wood floor.

After examining the room, Piper's eyes fell on a young man in his early 20s sitting on one of the sofas. Piper felt her heart slam into her rib cage. The man she had spent hours crying over, the one person that held her heart. "Leo," Piper whispered.

**A/n: he he! look at that, leo's here! plz review!**


	4. Auditions

** Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**A/n: Okay, I couldn't wait till you all reviewed the 3rd chapter becuz I had this brilliant idea and I just had to put it up! **

"Yes, this is Leo Wyatt." Elijah explained. "Leo, this is…" "Piper Halliwell," Leo cut in. Piper could feel him looking her up and down. "Do you two know each other?" Elijah asked uncomfortably. "We're mutual friends," Piper answered as her eyes burned a hole into Leo's head.

"If you two aren't capable working together, I can always…" Elijah started. "No, we'll be fine," Leo interrupted. Leo's eyes stared at Piper sadly. It was as if he was hoping they could still get together. Piper glared at him furiously.

"Okay, then. Let's move on to the audition. Flip to page 19. This will be towards the end of the episode after both Jen and Austin meet each other. Jen is mad at Austin for not telling her about his wife so she comes to confront him. Go!"

Piper looked down at her script. This was the perfect part to play right now. She was mad at Leo and could easily vent her anger out at him. Leo sat down on a couch after he read he was supposed to be sitting in a small café.

"What the hell were you thinking, Austin?" Piper exploded. She stormed up to the couch and slapped Leo across the face. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked, looking up. "You have a wife! You have kids! Did they just slip your mind when you hit on me yesterday?"

"Of course not!" Leo exclaimed as he stood up. He set his hand on the side of Piper's face, which sent shivers down Piper's spine. "You're just so beautiful…" Piper pushed Leo's hand away. "Get off me! You have no right to touch me!"

"So you're saying you didn't have any feelings for me when I met you?" Leo asked. Piper could feel tears well up in her eyes and she let them spill dramatically. "Of course I did, Austin! You were so different! But you have an obligation to your wife!"

"Maybe I don't love her…like I love you." Piper looked down at her script. The next three words stopped Piper's breathing hard and fast. She looked back up at Leo. There was a glimmer in Leo's eyes as he captured Piper's lips.

The kiss brought back so many emotions that Piper's heart felt torn into a million pieces. She wanted to pull away and just yell at Leo for all the pain that he had caused her. Another part of her wanted the kiss to last forever and end up the way it had last time: on the bed.

Piper slowly pulled away. She looked down at her script and was glad to notice that they didn't have to kiss anymore. "Austin…" Piper started. "Jen, I know that we are both married. But aren't rules thrown out the door when true loves comes?"

Piper looked down at the lines she was supposed to say. She could tell Leo was trying to talk to her about what had happened but she didn't want to listen. This was strictly professional and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way.

"I don't know," Piper whispered. "I've never actually been in love before." Leo pulled Piper tight against his chest, which caught Piper off guard. There was nothing in the script about a hug as he was saying his lines.

"If you trust me, I can show you what true love is." Leo explained softly. He hooked his index finger under Piper's chin and lifted her head. "But I need to know that you will follow me wherever I lead you." Piper's head cringed at the corny words but she ignored them.

"I will," Piper answered softly. Leo pulled Piper back into a kiss and immediately deepened it. _Oh, God,_ Piper thought. She moaned and opened her mouth to Leo. Every feeling she had ever had for Leo came fluttering into her stomach.

Elijah cleared his throat. Piper pulled away quickly and wiped her mouth. She tried to look as if she had only been acting, but they both knew she hadn't been. Piper and Leo looked over at Elijah. Tears were creeping out of his eyes and he was gripping the arm of his chair.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Elijah exclaimed. "You two have such chemistry. It's almost as if you've both loved each other before." Piper's head snapped towards Leo. She could see the love for her was still in his eyes. Piper crossed her arms and looked back at Elijah.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you shouldn't play Jen, Piper." Piper tried to hide her surprise. She wanted the part, but she didn't want to play it with Leo. "If you'll just hold on a second, I'll go get both of your contracts." Elijah stood and rushed out of the room.

Piper spun on Leo and let out the rest of her emotions. "You probably thought that was really smooth, didn't you? Putting in the extra kiss? Well, guess what, it was stupid! You need to get over me, because I know I am so sick of you!"

Leo took a step towards Piper and looked down at her. Piper tried to hide her shiver as Leo's chest touched her. Leo had grown quite a bit since high school, and now stood about 5 inches taller than Piper. His blonde hair was tousled and his green eyes burned into Piper.

"Do you really expect me to forget you, Piper?" Leo questioned so softly Piper barely heard him. He set his hand on Piper's cheek again. Piper closed her eyes and tried suppressing all of her feelings but they shone through her pain.

Leo leaned down and softly captured Piper's lips. Piper wanted desperately to tell her body not to love Leo anymore but it wasn't that simple. She had spent so many days crying over him that nothing could tear her away.

Before Piper knew what was happening she was all over Leo. Her hands ran through his hair and down his neck. So many canned up emotions burst through the kiss as Leo started to pull at Piper's shirt. Piper didn't stop him.

Leo made his way towards the couch and pulled Piper down on top of him. Suddenly the handle twisted and the door started to open. Piper pulled away in a flash and moved as close to the arm of the couch as was comfortable.

Elijah came back in holding two contracts. "Okay, take these and read them over. Once you're done I have pens for you to sign at the bottom." Piper's eyes saw the words but she couldn't wrap her head around them. Leo was still fresh in her mind.

Finally she was able to push loving thoughts out of her head for three minutes so she could finish the contract. Once she had signed it Piper and Elijah talked about the shooting schedule. Piper shook Leo's hand before she left and felt a piece of paper stick between her fingers.

Piper stepped outside the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She opened the scrap and found four words scrawled onto the paper. "Wait for me outside," it said. Piper closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Everything that had just happened ran through Piper's head. She couldn't think. It felt just like years ago when Prue had tested their love. Now the same thing was happening all over again and Piper didn't know what to do.

The paragraph that Piper had read continuously in the contract stuck in her mind. "You are not allowed to date or have open feelings for any member of the cast unless they relate to the script." Now they had no chance of getting together.

_Wait, it's not like I want to get back together with him!_ Piper thought suddenly. Then the kissing entered her mind. Did she really want to love him? They had been so close to sleeping together right there on the couch that Piper was scared.

The door handle twisted. Piper jumped and stared at the door. She knew that she couldn't see Leo again until the shooting started. It would only joggle her mind more. Piper pulled her coat on and ran down the hallway.

Leo opened the door and looked around. Piper had fled. Leo closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. He could tell Piper had just been laying there thinking about the same thing that he was: the contract.

Emotions ran wild through Leo's brain. He couldn't think about anything but Piper. Finally he slammed the lid on his thoughts and pulled his coat on. Maybe they would get a chance to talk at the shooting the next week. Until then he would have to be satisfied with the tingle of Piper's kiss.

**A/n: oo ho! Whats gonna happen, I wonder? Plz review!**


	5. Titanic

**Disclaimer: I only own my stupid cold and the tears from a story I just read. Don't' own Charmed. **

**Suggestion: Okay, before I get to my story, I need to suggest one of my new favorite stories. It's called "Baby Baby" and its by halli-halliwell. It is incredibly written and just made me cry my eyes out. If you like Piper/Leo I suggest you go read it! **

**A/n: Okay, this is a tribute to my favorite movie "Titanic" and to Valentine's Day, even though its already passed. I got the script at Thanx too:**

**Katie farmer: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you or it'll ruin the ending! **

**Charmed4life: thanx! Its amazing what 5 years apart can do to ppl. **

**Catie: thanx:blushes: **

**OTHCharmedFreak: thanx! **

**Damien455: thanx **

**Knowlee: **

**3) yeah, leo! **

**4) lol. I'd love for u to burn that thing, but its kinda important. **

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: is there something wrong with Soaps? **

**Versatilecutie: **

**3) wow, a little enthusiastic, are we? **

**4) thanx **

**Charmedchickeva: yes, rules are definitely meant to be broken**

**Piper+leo4eva: hmm, those are some interesting thoughts, but I like them **

**Holly Wyatt-Halliwell: what I meant by that was they can't do anything together unless its for the scene. **

**Meenyrocks: thanx **

**Perty in Pink: thanx**

_Rose: I love you Jack._

_Jack: Don't you do that. Don't you say your good-byes. Not yet, you understand me? _

_Rose: I'm so cold._

_Jack: Listen, Rose, you're gonna to get out of here. You're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies and watch 'em grow and you're gonna die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?_

_Rose: I can't feel my body._

Piper pulled a Kleenex out of the box beside her and wiped her eyes. There were only a few tears but they were still streaking her cheeks. Piper blew her nose and threw the Kleenex down onto the couch. It landed on the heaping pile that was already there then rolled onto the floor.

Piper couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. She had seen this movie when it had first come out and it still made her cry harder than anything.

_Jack: Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you, and I'm thankful, Rose, I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. You must promise me you will survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise._

There was a gasp and Piper jumped. Rose was standing behind the couch with her eyes wide. "Her name is Rose too?" Rose asked enthusiastically. "Yes," Piper croaked. She shooshed her daughter and turned back to the movie.

_Rose: I promise._

_Jack: Never let go._

_Rose: I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go._

More tears fell from Piper's eyes. She pulled out another Kleenex and wiped her eyes. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Rose asked. Piper patted the narrow space beside her and the arm of the couch. Rose moved around the couch and sat down.

"See, they met each other on the boat called the "Titanic", and now the boy is going to die." Piper explained. "It's my favorite movie." "How can you like movies like that?" Rose asked. Piper smiled. "Its called romance. You'll understand soon."

"So you named me after your favorite movie?" Rose questioned. "Of course!" Piper exclaimed. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and squeezed it. "You're my favorite daughter!" "You mean you have another daughter?" Rose asked.

"No!" Piper answered immediately. She saw that Rose was on the screen again so she hushed her daughter. "We'll talk when the movie is over."

_Rose: Come Josephine in my flying machine... _

_(Rose sees the boat and the captain's words are echoed and inaudible.) _

_Rose: Jack. (She rubs his hand.) Jack. Jack. (Rose looks at the boat.) Jack! There's a boat. Jack. Jack. Jack. (She shakes his hand harder.) Jack. Jack. There's a boat, Jack. (Soft music comes on.) Jack! (Rose looks at the boat floating away. She starts crying and lays her head down on Jack's hand.) _

"Is the boy dead, mommy?" Rose asked. Piper tried her hardest to hold in a groan as she wiped at the tears running fast down her face. "Yes, darling. Now please be quiet!"

_Rose: Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back. Come back! _

_Captain: Hello! Can any one hear me? _

_Assistant: There's nothing here, sir. _

_Rose: Come back! Come back! (Rose pulls away her hand that is frozen to Jacks. She holds him up as he starts falling into the water.) I'll never let go, I promise. (Rose kisses Jacks hand and lets him fall down into the ocean. She starts crying and lays her head down.) _

Piper couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She closed her eyes and sobbed her heart out. Every loving moment they had flashed back to her and made her cry harder. They loved each other so much!

_(Rose slips off the door and starts swimming frantically towards a man with a whistle in his mouth. Rose pulls it out and starts blowing it.) _

_Captain: Turn around! (Rose continues blowing the whistle. Old Rose's eyes come onto the screen.) _

Piper grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Is it over, mommy?" Rose asked. "Yes, sweetie," Piper answered as she grabbed yet another Kleenex. "So you don't have another daughter?" Rose repeated her question from before. "No, I don't." Piper said.

"But you said I was your favoritest," Rose noted. "It's just a saying. Mommies with only one little girl say that they are their favorite because that little girl is the only one they have." Piper explained. "Oh, okay. Can I go play now?" Piper laughed.

"Yes, you can," Piper said. Rose jumped off the couch and went into the sunroom. Piper flicked the TV back on as the credits started to roll.

Every night in my dreams 

_**I see you  
I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. **_

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and**_  
**_My heart will go on and on _**

Piper closed her eyes as the words echoed through her head. "Leo," Piper whispered breathlessly. The words were so true to them she could feel her heart beating twice as fast. She almost thought that the words had been written just for them.

_**Love can touch us one time**__**  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one**_

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on **_

Piper's finger slammed the 'power' button and the TV went blank. Silent tears continued to stream down her face. She couldn't bear to think about Monday morning. They would be so close, so in love. Piper wanted desperately to wake up and know nothing about Leo.

"Honey, I'm going to go take a shower," Piper told her daughter. "Don't answer the phone or the door until I get back, okay?" "Yes, mommy," Rose answered as she pretended to feed her doll. Piper smiled then went upstairs in hopes the water would wash away all her feelings for Leo.

**A/n: okay, there's chapter 5. I'll probably do the first day of shooting next chapter, so look forward to that. Plz review!**


	6. Acting

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. So sick of saying that, but I have to!**

**A/n: Dang that's a lot of reviews! It takes up the whole page! I'm so happy! Thanx too: **

**Goddess Rose:  
2) good, I don't like confused readers  
3) yah, I thought it was a kewl idea  
4) its okay, as long as u read it!  
5) thanx!**

**Allie: don't worry, I won't take ne offense, I kno u can get a little pissy at times, JK!**

**Mia: thanx**

**CharmedLover1329: thanx**

**Damien455: thanx**

**What About Scout:  
3) glad ur feeling better. Thanx  
4) thanx!  
5) thanx **

**Meenyrocks: thanx**

**Knowlee: yah, I got the email. **

**Piper+leo4eva: yah, incredibly sad. **

**OTHCharmedFreak: okay**

**Katie farmer: …maybe**

**Knowlee: yeah, I was looking through them, and I thought the exact same thing. Woo hoo! Another favorite! **

**Catie: yah, I thought rose should be the cute little child (not that all kids aren't)**

**Powerof4: maybe I will, maybe I won't. He's gonna have to be at shooting, cuz he's kinda the main character**

**Charmed4life: thank u!**

**Charmedchick4eva: thanx**

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak: lol!**

**Versatilecutie: yes, mushy is good! And rose is definitely cute. **

**Note: Just a little note, I'm changing the characters that Piper and Leo play cuz Mary and Rick are just too boring for me. They'll be mentioned in either this chapter or the next one so don't worry about looking back at chapter 4 unless u want to. **

Monday morning came bright and early for Piper. Rose had woken up at midnight with her nightmare again so Piper had to stay up and calm her down. Now Piper had to go see Leo and deal with all of her built-up emotions.

_Nothing's going to happen between us,_ Piper told herself as she drove to Rose's daycare. _That was almost six years ago. He can't still love me like he did back then…can he? _As questions ran through Piper's head Rose spoke up.

"Mommy, I didn't tell you last night, but I got a little glimpse of daddy," Rose said. Piper slammed on her brakes. Rose was flung into her seatbelt. "Sorry, car stopped really fast," Piper lied. She waved her hand in the mirror to the guy behind her then sped back down the road. "Can you explain daddy to me?"

"I don't remember everything, but I think he had yellow hair like me and maybe blue or green eyes." Rose explained. Rose's description filled Piper's mind. _"I love you, okay?" Leo turned around, his eyes wide with disbelief. He started walking back towards Piper_

_"That's what I was going to tell you! I am madly in love with you, and I've kept it secret for the past five years…you were the only person that I could say 'I love you' too in my head without cringing…all I wanted was for you to love me the way I loved you."_

_Leo leaned in and kissed Piper deeply and passionately. Piper kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed and her body molding into him. Leo let Piper's weight push him against the tree, and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"Mommy!" Rose screamed. Piper snapped out of her thoughts and saw the car was headed for the median. She jerked the steering wheel and straightened the car back onto the road then let out a deep breath. "Sorry, sweetie."

Tears started to form in Rose's eyes. "You weally scared me," Rose cried. "Oh, baby," Piper breathed. She reached her hand back and grasped Rose's. "It's all okay now. There's nothing to worry about." Rose nodded and wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

Piper dropped Rose off at daycare and spent ten minutes reassuring her that nothing was going to happen to her in the car. When Piper finally pried her daughter off her leg, she climbed back into the car and drove down to the warehouse/stage.

When Piper reached the warehouse her stomach was churning. Just the thought of seeing Leo again made her want to get so dizzy she threw up. Leo always made her feel weird. A loving, nervous kind of feeling that made Piper weak at the knees.

Taking a deep breath, Piper opened the door to "Stage 5" and stepped inside. A small café was set up in the back half of the room. The front half where Piper had just entered was filled with chairs, cameras, packages of light bulbs, etc.

"Piper!" Elijah exclaimed. "Let's go! You need to get in make-up now!" Three young women holding clipboards and bearing headphones surrounded Piper and pushed her off to a side room. Piper was shoved into a chair and attacked with brushes and perfume.

Twenty minutes later Piper stepped out of the dressing room wearing a short denim skirt that came up to her mid-calf and a low-cut red blouse. "Do I have to wear this?" Piper asked hesitantly as Elijah walked up to her.

"Of course you do!" Elijah answered. "You're supposed to be catching Austin's eye." Leo walked up behind Elijah and smiled. "I think you look great." Leo explained. Piper blushed profusely and turned her head away.

A young man with black hair and dark gray eyes stepped into the circle. "Ah, Ian!" Elijah sighed, patting Ian on the back. "Piper, this is Ian. He will be playing your husband, Michael." "Nice to meet you," Piper said, holding out her hand.

"What a great honor to be working with such a lovely woman," Ian recited with a deep Italian accent, taking Piper's hand and kissing it softly. Piper blushed harder and looked down at her feet. Leo took a step towards Piper and held out his hand.

"I'm Leo Wyatt, I'll be playing Austin," Leo explained. Michael tried to hide his mean glare, but Piper caught it. "Yes, hello," Ian answered quickly. Piper held in a giggle. Ian's accent made his "hello" sound more like "ello". Piper had no idea why it was funny, but it was.

Elijah stole a quick glance between Piper then moved away to the camera. "Okay, let's get ready for this, people! Piper, Leo, on stage!" Leo walked off to the set and Piper followed behind him. Elijah looked through this camera then stepped onto the set.

"Okay, I'm sure you all know how this works. You've both got your scripts, so let's start from the top. Jen is coming in for a drink to meet Michael but she can't stop looking at Austin. We'll just do some practice runs until you get a little feel for your scripts."

Elijah took his spot behind the camera and rechecked the focus. "Places everyone! Quiet on the set! And…action!" Piper took a deep breath then stepped onstage through a door. Leo was sitting quietly at his place on the bar.

Piper set one knee on the stool and leaned against the counter. "Sir!" Piper called. A young man stepped over while wiping down a glass. "What can I get you?" Piper could feel Leo's eyes staring at her exposed legs. She started sweating but pushed it away.

"A coffee," Piper explained. The man nodded and walked away. A cameraman quickly moved behind the bar and switched on the camera. Piper flicked her eyes in Leo's direction like the script below her told her, then averted her eyes to the shelves of glasses behind the bar.

Piper could still feel Leo's eyes boring into her skin. She shifted uncomfortably, then changed positions and sat down on the stool. Leo still continued to watch her. Finally Piper slammed her hands down on the counter and whipped her head around to look at Leo.

"Could you maybe stop staring at me?" Piper roared. "Sorry," Leo muttered, turning his head away quickly, but not before Piper could see his face blush. _Wow, he's really good at this acting stuff,_ Piper thought.

Just as Piper was looking down at her script to see what was going to happen, Ian quietly walked through the door right on cue. Piper held her breath as Ian stepped behind her and started kissing her neck, his hand falling to her waist.

"My angel," Ian whispered. Piper held in a gasp. Ian no longer had his Italian accent, but talked like he had lived in New York his whole life. "I'm only an angel in your dreams," Piper explained. She had to gag inside her head at the corny line.

"No, you're my angel all day." Ian said. He turned Piper around and kissed her softly on the lips. Piper immediately noticed that there was no tingling or flying sensation she had when she kissed Leo. Piper heard Leo put in his gag and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Cut!" Elijah yelled. Ian pulled out of the kiss and leaned against the countertop. "Okay, we need to change that 'angel' line, it's not working the way I thought it would. Ian, come with me and lets see if we can work it out." Ian nodded and walked offstage.

Piper opened her mouth to protest. _It's my damn line!_ Piper exclaimed._ I should be the one giving ideas, no Ian!_ As Piper stopped her ranting, she noticed that Leo had moved closer to her and pretended like he was watching the crew.

"Piper, about the audition…" "Leo, we obviously just had something we needed to get out of our systems from five years ago. I despise that I ever even tried to kiss you and will let you know here and now the only time I will be kissing you is for this show."

Just as Leo was about to try and say something, Piper's cell phone rang. Piper ran offstage and grabbed it out of her purse. She pressed the 'talk' button and set the phone against her ear. "Hello?" "Yes, Ms. Halliwell?" A female voice questioned.

"That's me," Piper answered. "I'm afraid to say that your daughter Rose has just started throwing up in the bathroom." The woman explained. "We tried to see if it was just a one time thing, but she can't seem to stop. Could you please come pick her up?"

"Oh my God, of course!" Piper exclaimed. She said goodbye quickly, stuffed her phone back into her purse, then grabbed her coat. "Elijah!" Piper yelled as she ran up to the director. Elijah stood and spun around to face her.

"My little girl just got sick at school," Piper explained breathlessly. "I need to go pick her up now and see what's wrong." "No, you absolutely may not!" Elijah ordered. "We have a show to shoot!" "Let her go!" Leo and Ian yelled at the same time.

Piper was shocked for a minute, then regained her composure. "Please, Elijah, she is very ill and I need to take her to a doctor." Elijah turned red in anger, but nodded his head. "But I want you doing double time tomorrow!"

"I promise," Piper yelled, already half way out the door. "Thanks Leo!" As Piper ran out to her car, she realized her stupidity. She had just said thank you to Leo, but not Ian. Piper pushed the thought away as she drove out of the parking lot and down to the preschool.

**A/n: okay, sry for the, like, really long wait. I've been having trouble making this turn out how I wanted it to. Don't worry, Rose will be fine, I promise. Plz review!**


	7. Things Get Complicated

**Disclaimer: I only own Elijah and Ian right now, since I made them up. Everything else belongs to the WB.**

**A/n: Wow, it had been way, way, way too long! But u can't totally blame me! I was on vacation all of spring break, then I had to do school stuff, and here we are now. Thanx too: **

**Meenyrocks: thanx! Yah, it took me forever to come up with that line, and I still had to change it!**

**Heather1021: who says he's going to find out? lol**

**Charmedchick4eva: of course I did!**

**What About Scout: yah, I like movies/books like that. Um…yah, that's just a little strange…**

**Goddess Rose: Thanx. So u kno, it's "obsessed". **

**CharmedLover1329: thanx**

**Charmed4life: yah, Rose is fine, don't worry.**

**Knowlee: I understand, I have to do it sometimes too. Thanx for at least putting a little in. **

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: its kind of a thing my friend got me into, they were just too boring**

**Powerof4: hm…I hope there wasn't. **

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: thanx. Yah, feelings kept in are bad, but they make for a good story! Yah, Ian is ucky!**

**Piperleo4eva: yep, he's definitely a bastard. Thanx!**

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

_-Ingrid Bergman (i had to put it in)  
_

The next morning Piper woke up very groggy and cranky. She looked around at her daughter sleeping in bed and realized she had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. Rose hadn't stopped throwing up until 2:30 that morning, and Piper had taken her chance to get a quick nap in.

Piper moaned and shifted positions. She didn't want to get out of the chair, even if it was hard and uncomfortable. Her dreams had run wild last night, always going back to Leo or something with Ian. She had barely had an hour of sleep between each dream.

"Mommy," Rose croaked. Piper was awake in a heartbeat. "Yes, angel," Piper answered, getting out of the chair and kneeling against Rose's bed. "Do I have to go to pwe-school today?" "Of course not, sweetie, you're still too sick."

"Okay," Rose rolled over and closed her eyes again. Piper stood up and stretched her hands high above her head. She made her way downstairs and picked up the phone before sitting at the counter. She dialed in 8 digits then lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Phoebe's voice questioned. "Stop it!" She giggled. "No, no…" Phoebe's laugh echoed into Piper's ear. "Phoebe, Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "Oh, Pipes, it's you!" Phoebe exclaimed. "No, Cole, stop it, please!"

"Pheebs, I know you want yet another kid…" Piper's voice was cut off by a pair of crying exploding into the earpiece. "Cole, go get the twins, please, I have to talk to my sister!" Piper heard a soft kiss before Phoebe finally calmed down.

"Okay, what did you need, sis?" Phoebe asked. "I need you to watch Rose for me. She came down with food poisoning, I think. I'll call the doctor and plan an appointment. I just need you to take her there then watch her while I go to work."

"Wait…"Phoebe started. "Yes, Andy got me a job doing a soap opera, and I have no time to watch my daughter. No, you can not bring Cole, as much as you two love each other, because you will not have your attention on Rose, and that will just make me even angrier."

"Jeez, ruin all my fun," Phoebe pouted after Piper took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll be over in twenty minutes, I promise. I have to feed the twins first." "If you're not here in 20, I'm going to get you two a divorce, personally!" Piper warned.

"I know, I know, bye." "Love ya," Piper hung up before Phoebe could get another word in. She hated rushing her sister through a phone conversation like that, but if she didn't she'd never get her to stop talking, and then she'd be late for work.

Piper started a pot of coffee then went back upstairs. "Rose, sweetie," Piper whispered. Rose moaned and rolled over to face her mother. "Aunt Phoebe is coming over to watch you while I go to work. I need you to be good, okay?" But Rose had already fallen asleep again.

Piper smiled sweetly at her daughter. She kissed the top of her forehead then stood and walked across the hall to her room. She changed into a new outfit then headed back downstairs. It was pointless to apply makeup because they were only going to put more on.

Once in the kitchen again, Piper grabbed a box of cereal and bowl, which was unusual for her, and sat down. The coffee finished just as Piper took the last bite of her cereal. Piper set the bowl in the sink and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard.

Piper was just getting off the phone with the doctor's office when the doorbell rang. She walked out into the hall and opened the front door. "Right on…" Piper started. "Leo?" "Yeah, sorry I'm unexpected." Leo said. He started to continue, but the sound of a car engine caught his attention.

Phoebe pulled into the driveway behind Leo's car and jumped out. "Oh my God, Leo Wyatt?" Phoebe shrieked. "Phoebe?" Leo questioned enthusiastically. Phoebe ran up the front steps and pulled Leo into a fierce hug.

"Pipes, you didn't tell me Leo was in town!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled away, still brimming with excitement. "It slipped my mind," Piper muttered with a bored expression. "Me and Piper play opposite roles in the soap opera," Leo explained.

"Seriously?" Phoebe asked. "That is so awesome! We're you here to pick her up or something?" "Actually, that's what I was planning on doing." Leo answered. "Oh, Leo, you didn't have to do that," Piper said. "I could have gotten there by myself."

"It's no problem, really," Leo explained. "So, are you all still living together?" "No, I live with my husband just up the subdivision. I'm here to watch…" "My dog, who got sick." Piper interrupted suddenly. "I need her to take her to the vet."

"Oh, is that why you left so suddenly yesterday?" Leo questioned. "Yeah," Piper answered. "So, shall we be going?" "I…guess so," Leo said, still somewhat confused. "Rose's appointment is at 12:30, she's sleeping right now, don't feed her too much, cuz I know you like to, love you, bye!"

Phoebe stared at Piper in shock as Piper pulled Leo off the front porch and down to his car. Piper got in and slammed the door shut. She waved at Phoebe, who was still standing on the porch in awe. Leo got in and started the engine.

"Why were you so anxious to get out of there?" Leo asked as he pulled out onto the main street. "I just didn't want to be late, and…" Piper was at a loss for words. "And when Phoebe starts talking, you can't get her to stop," Leo finished.

"Exactly!" Piper agreed. They were in silence as they pulled out onto the highway and sped along with traffic. "Piper, why are you trying so hard to avoid me?" Leo asked. "Why in the world would I avoid you?" Piper questioned with a forced laugh.

"Ever since the audition, and that kiss, you've been really distant." Leo explained. Piper was quiet for a long time, thinking about what he had just said. "I guess you just bring back a lot of memories," Piper finally answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Leo wondered. "Leo, I really don't want to talk about this right now!" Piper ordered. Leo pulled into the warehouse parking lot and killed the engine. Piper opened the door but Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the car.

"Wh-?" Leo covered Piper's mouth with his, ending her sentence. Piper's stomach fluttered, and she deepened the kiss, but then her thoughts came back. "What the hell was that for?" Piper screeched before thrusting her legs out onto the pavement and slamming the door behind her.

Leo sighed and leaned back against his chair. _I really thought she had changed,_ Leo thought sadly to himself. Finally he opened the door and got out of the car. Piper seemed to already be on the set, so he shut the door and headed inside.

As Leo's hand started to turn the doorknob to the set, he heard Piper shriek. He threw open the door and found Piper and a young, blonde haired woman staring at each other in amazement. "Jenny!" Piper screeched, pulling Jenny into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you, Pipes," Jenny exclaimed as she let herself out of the hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" "I know!" Piper agreed. "Oh, Leo, I'm sure you remember Jenny from down the street." "Of course I do," Leo answered. "Hi, baby."

Jenny got up on her tiptoes and kissed Leo deeply. Piper's blinked a few times and her jaw dropped. "Wait, you…him…kiss…together…" Piper stuttered. Jenny held up her left hand and wiggled it. "Engaged," Jenny explained.

Leo put his hand around Jenny's waist. "We met up in Arizona when I went to college and fell in love, I guess," Leo explained. "Oh, it sounds so romantic when you say it!" Jenny cooed. She pulled Leo back into a kiss and set her left hand on Leo's cheek.

Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes. There was never an end to the corny lines. "Well, I'm very happy for both of you," Piper said. She caught a look of hurt in Leo's eyes, but she dismissed it when Ian walked up and put his hand around Piper's waist.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Ian greeted with a real New York accent. His lips softly caressed Piper's cheek. Piper started to wonder if Ian really had an Italian accent or not. "You two are married?" Jenny questioned. "Oh, that's so sweet!"

"We're not really married, Jen," Piper explained, pushing Ian's hand off of her. "We just play husband and wife on the show." Jenny looked rather upset at this comment. "Well, at least we can pretend to be married until the wedding," Leo put in.

"What?" Piper asked. "I talked to Elijah, and he agreed to let Jen play my wife." Leo explained. "I thought it would work out well." "Okay, all of you, stop with the chit-chat, it's time to get into makeup!" Elijah yelled. Piper walked away with mixed feelings in her head.

**A/n: now I'm really making it complicated, huh? Don't worry, Dan will not be a part of this, because I couldn't even think of putting him in here. I just used Dan and Jenny's name( go back to ch.1 of the first story if u're confused) because they're used on the show. Plz review!**


	8. Locked Up Feelings

**Disclaimer: I kind of own Jenny, though not the name, because I changed how she's known in the story. Everything still belongs to the WB. **

**A/n: I couldn't help it, I just had to write the second part. This chapter starts right after the last one. It's been on my mind ever since I heard the song, so I want to finally use it.**

**The song is "Twenty Three" by Yellowcard. As you can see by the title, this is the reason that I did the last age change.**

**The song is kind of like Jenny yelling at Piper (you'll understand when you see it), then the chorus is Leo's thoughts. Enjoy!**

_I gotta tell you that he waited all his life  
For someone like you to come make the wrong things right  
I know he didn't have the answers all the time  
But you can't tell me that you never told a lie_

"You know, Pipes, Leo talked about you all the time back in college," Jenny explained. She and Piper sat in their dressing room while people put on their makeup. "Really?" Piper questioned, though she wasn't at all surprised. She had thought about him all the time too.

"Yeah, he always talked about he had waited for someone like you. Of course, that was when we were just friends. Once we started dating, he totally stopped talking about you." "Which is a good thing, because you don't talk about past boyfriends when you're dating." Piper agreed.

"Actually, he was a lot happier when he talked about you. I still wonder what he's thinking about when he's alone. I could swear you're always on his mind." The two makeup artists pushed the two women out the door onto the set.

"Okay, everyone, on stage now!" Elijah ordered. "We're going to redo the scene we were doing yesterday before Piper left!" Elijah still had an edge to his voice about this topic. Leo took his seat on the bar and Ian and Piper stood by the door.

"Quiet on the set. And…action!" Piper took a deep breath then stepped onstage through a door. Leo was sitting quietly at his place on the bar. Piper confidently strode onto the set and set her knee on the stool, casually leaning against the counter

"Sir!" Piper called. A young man stepped over while wiping down a glass. "What can I get you?" Piper was now a little more used to Leo's staring, so she didn't feel so nervous. "A coffee," Piper explained. The man nodded and walked away.

Piper ignored the cameraman that held the camera in front of her. She flicked her eyes in Leo's direction, then averted her eyes to the shelves of glasses behind the bar. Piper shifted uncomfortably, just like the day before, then changed positions and sat down on the stool.

Leo still continued to watch her. Finally Piper slammed her hands down on the counter and whipped her head around to look at Leo. "Could you maybe stop staring at me?" Piper roared. "Sorry," Leo muttered, turning his head away quickly.

Piper rolled her eyes and looked down at the script under her casually. She memorized the new line as fast as she could since Rose being sick had stopped her from practicing. Ian stepped behind Piper and started kissing her neck, his hand falling to her waist.

"Hi, beautiful," Ian whispered. "I may not be the most beautiful woman in the world, but if you say so…" Piper recited. "You are more beautiful than any woman I have ever met," Ian said. He turned Piper around and kissed her softly on the lips.

Leo gagged and Ian pulled away from the kiss. He glared at Leo with a vengeance. "Is there something wrong, sir?" Ian asked. "No," Leo answered after clearing his throat. Jenny walked on stage and spun Leo around before he could say anything, kissing him deeply.

Ian gagged in a taunting way. Leo pushed Jenny away softly and stood up. "Okay, what is wrong with you?" "I could ask you the same question," Ian yelled back. "Baby, stop it!" Piper exclaimed. "Stay out of it, sweetie." Ian ordered.

"So I'm not allowed to gag when you give off corny lines and kiss, but you can?" Leo roared. "Yes!" Ian countered. "We're leaving," Piper put in. She grabbed Ian by the wrist and started pulling him off stage. Ian pretended to fight Piper, but she was able to push him out the door.

"I'm really sorry," Piper called to Leo. Leo nodded, but his face was still full of rage. Piper walked off stage and took a deep breath. "Cut!" Elijah yelled. "That was pretty good. I don't think we need to do anything else with it, which is very rare for me. We're going to start a new scene for now."

Everyone stepped towards Elijah and grabbed a pack of scripts for themselves. "Ten minute break, and I want you guys practicing lines by yourself." Piper walked off to a back corner after grabbing a water bottle and looked over the script.

As she continued reading, her mind was filled with more and more fear. Piper looked up and gazed at Leo. Leo stared back at her as if he understood. Piper started memorizing the script, glad that she had a blessing of good memory.

_We're almost twenty three and you're still mad at me__  
So much that I said to you and I want to take it back now  
Twenty three and it's so sad to me  
You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now_

Ten minutes later the crew had changed the set and everyone was read to go. Ian and Jenny stood nearby off-stage making conversation as Piper took her spot on the set. It had changed to an elegant restaurant with red tablecloths and candles everywhere.

Piper picked up her menu, which she had cleverly stuffed her script into, and pretended to be looking through it. "Action!" Elijah called. Piper flipped the page and kept searching. A young waitress stepped up to the table and pulled out a small book.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. "I'll have a water to drink, then I want a Chop salad with Italian dressing on the side. The person I'm waiting for will have the baked spaghetti with a side salad, blue cheese dressing, and a diet coke to drink."

"Very prepared!" The waitress said, impressed, as she took the menus. "I try to be," Piper answered. She leaned her elbow against the table as the waitress walked away. Suddenly, Leo walked onto the set and Piper looked the other way.

"This way, sir," the host explained. Leo followed him past Piper's table, then caught sight of her. He sat down at his table across the room, then once the host had left, walked up to Piper's table and sat himself in the chair.

"You're from yesterday morning, aren't you?" Leo asked. "Yes," Piper answered. "Jennifer Colson." Piper held out her hand. "Austin Ferman," Leo answered, grasping Piper's hand. "Sorry about the argument with your…" "Husband," Piper put in. "It's okay."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Piper could feel Leo's eyes burning into her skin, and she finally glanced up according to the script. "Well…I should get back to my table." "Yeah, I'm sure my husband wouldn't be too happy if he caught you at my table."

Leo stood up and started walking away. Piper looked down at her script when she was sure the camera wasn't watching her, and groaned inside her head. She closed her eyes then bolted out of her seat. "Austin!" Piper called.

Leo turned around and walked back towards Piper. They stared at each other for a second, then both of their lips closed the gap between them with lightning-quick speed. Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and opened her mouth to let Leo's tongue explore.

Butterflies churned through Piper's stomach like fireworks on the 4th of July. She hadn't been kissed like this since that day at the lake. Leo pushed Piper up against the wall behind them and started fingering the shirt on her shoulder.

Piper pulled away quickly and looked at Leo. "We can't do this, Austin," Piper muttered. "Yes we can," Leo answered. His lips moved to Piper's neck. "B-b-but we're married!" Piper started. Leo's lips made their way up Piper's neck to her jaw then finally back to her lips.

Pushing Leo away, Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "Understand it, Austin. Both of our spouses are going to walk in and see us here making out, right on the verge of sex. What will they think then?" "You're right," Leo agreed. "We need to go somewhere else!"

"No!" Piper screeched, but Leo had already pulled her into his arms. He kissed Piper deeply, which Piper knew wasn't in the script, then started towards the door. "We can't walk out without paying!" Piper gasped. Leo sighed and turned around. He kicked open the emergency exit and walked off set.

"Cut!" Elijah yelled. Piper kicked her legs, and Leo let her down onto the floor. Elijah walked over to them with a huge smile on his face. "I could swear you two were in love before. You just bring a whole new definition to what I wrote!"

"Good acting," Piper and Leo spoke at the same time. Piper blushed and walked away towards her water bottle and purse. Jenny caught up with her, and she seemed to have an evil glare on her face. Piper took a gulp of her water and turned to face her friend.

_Was it fun for you to watch him fall apart  
And suffocate him while you held him in your arms  
I swear to God I wish he never let you in  
I just hope we never hear from you again_

"I bet you thought that was real fun, didn't you?" Jenny hissed. "Acting like I never happened, and you both are still back where you left off, in love and planning you're life together." "You've got to be kidding me, Jen!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know that Leo loves you more, way more. I've also moved on with my life. It was sickening to kiss him like that." "It didn't look like it," Jenny said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He even picked you up and put the extra kiss in."

"Its called good actors. You learn to improvise and make the scene look even more real. That's all it was, believe me. I wouldn't dream of stealing Leo away from you." "I'll be watching you two," Jenny warned before walking away.

Piper sighed and closed her eyes. Too many memories flooded her brain. She opened her eyelids again and Leo was in front of her face. Piper jumped and held a hand over her chest. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk really quick." Leo explained.

"There's nothing to talk about, Leo," Piper said, grabbing her purse and walking towards a vending machine in the corner. "Piper, these past few days, our kisses have sparked memories. I know you don't want to remember, but you have to be feeling something between us."

"I don't feel anything," Piper lied. "I stopped having feelings for you a long time ago." She pulled out a dollar from her purse and inserted it into the machine. Pressing C3, a Milky Way fell to the bottom of the tray and Piper pulled it out.

"You can't be serious. I feel the way you kiss me!" Leo exclaimed. Piper looked straight into Leo's eyes. "I do it because of acting, and you know it. You have a fiancée over there that loves you very much. Why don't you go play with her?"

Piper stalked away to talk with Elijah about some upcoming scenes. Leo stared after her and thought his heart was going to break. He could always feel the passion she gave to her kisses. Something told her she was lying about her feelings, and he was determined to prove he was right: she wanted him back.

_We're almost twenty three and you're still mad at me_  
_So much that I said to you and I want to take it back now  
Twenty three and it's so sad to me  
You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now_

**A/n: oh, I love that chapter! I hope you all do to. Plz review. **


	9. Improvising

**Disclaimer: things are definitely getting better for piper and leo, and I don't think I could have ever come up with those ideas. See, right there, I told you I didn't own charmed without telling you! Ha! Wow, I'm crazy!**

**A/n: Gosh, it's been way to long. I've had a major writer's block on all of my stories, and it feels like we're in our last month of school…oh, wait, we are! Ha! Too much schoolwork, I swear! Thanx too: **

**Piperleo4eva: lol. Yah, it does sound like a good show, doesn't it?  
**

**Powerof4: thanx**

**Knowlee:  
7) hence the name of the chapter, things get complicated. Lol  
8) thanx**

**CharmedLover1329: thanx, I'm working on it**

**Goddess Rose:  
7) uh-oh, confused reader alert! Whoop whoop! God, I am sooooo weird right now! Just email me if u have too about ur confusion, and don't get caught with the teacher!  
8):blush: oh, that's so sweet! **

**Heather1021: thanx, yah, and the interesting part(u have to read the first story to get this) is piper, leo, jenny, and dan(jenny's brother) were all best friends when they were kids!**

**Meenyrocks: ooo, b/f, I like, I like! I will try and get mushy stuff, but I can't guarantee who's going to be fluffy. **

**What About Scout: u got the first part right. Jenny is Leo's real fiancée. They also play husband and wife on the show. Ian plays Piper's husband on the show. Piper and Leo are having an affair on the show, but not in real life. Hope that clears things up**

**Charmedchick4eva: thanx**

**Charmed4life: I can't give that away, cuz its part of the plot. but yah, I agree about jenny, I think I kno the word ur going to use**

**PunkRokPixie: thanx! I don't know where you're from, or what season ur on, so I can't give ne thing away, cuz we're almost at the end of season 7. Maybe about the Rose thing, I don't want to give it away. **

**Neim: I'll consider that for next time**

**Damien455: thanx**

**Mentalmisses: yah, I just changed it. I realized that a while ago, I just never worked on it. **

"You're telling me that you never told Leo about Rose?" Phoebe exclaimed into the phone. "You better not wake Rose up!" Piper hissed back. She looked over her shoulder to reassure that Leo was on the other side of the room. "No, I never told him."

"So you left Leo on that plane without the knowledge that he had a daughter?" Phoebe screamed. "Phoebe, where are you?" Piper asked. "In the kitchen," Phoebe answered. "Why?" "Just go out into the garden or something. I can not handle a cranky daughter right now."

"Piper, you're avoiding my question," Phoebe said. "I didn't know I was pregnant when I went to save him, alright!" Piper explained. "We had only slept together that morning!" "Who slept with someone that morning?" Jenny asked, walking up behind Piper.

"My, uh, cousin." Piper lied. "She got pregnant, and I'm trying to discuss the consequences." "Whatever," Jenny sighed. "Elijah needs to talk to you." "Okay, I'll be over in a minute." Jenny nodded and walked away.

"We have a cousin that's pregnant?" Phoebe asked curiously. "No, Pheebs, it was a lie! Jenny as…" "Oh my God, Jenny's in town too?" Phoebe questioned. "Why aren't you telling me things?" "Because you're too busy trying for more kids!" Piper spat back.

"Gee, thanks," Phoebe grumbled. "Look, Jenny is Leo's fiancée, and if she knows me and Leo had a kid, I am dead meat. Talk to you later." "Wait, wh-" Piper hung up and the line went dead. Hopefully her warning would keep Phoebe from opening her big mouth.

"Piper!" Elijah roared. "I'm coming!" Piper yelled back. She threw her phone into her purse and rushed on stage. "Where were you?" Elijah asked. "Important meeting with my dau…dog's doctor," Piper answered, switching her words around when she saw Leo.

"I thought you said…" Elijah started. "So, did we get a new scene to shoot?" Piper interrupted. Elijah handed Piper a stapled packet. "I just got word that the series premier will be an hour long, instead of a half hour, which I originally planned, so I added some scenes."

"This involves only me and Jenny," Piper noticed as she flipped through the script. "There's only a little Leo here and there, and none of Ian." "Exactly. My thoughts are expanding today. You get to confront Jenny, instead of Leo, like you did for your audition."

Piper glanced up at Jenny, and saw her eyes were brimming with excitement. Piper was really regretting ever auditioning for this part in the first place. "Both girls go get dressed, and be back out here in ten minutes tops!"

Piper bit the bottom of her lip as she walked towards the dressing room. She knew it was ridiculous, but there was a prayer forming in the back of her mind that she wasn't going to die a horrible death for having a past with someone.

"You know, I always enjoyed these fighting sequences," Jenny spoke up as Piper pulled off her shirt. "You can get so mad at people, especially if they make you angry off stage. My only problem is I can never seem to stop myself from choking people."

Piper gulped as she picked up her new shirt. Jenny's words echoed in her mind. Then Piper noticed a black, lacy bra that had been sitting under the shirt. Piper turned around and looked through the list of clothes being used that day. The bra was on it.

"Why in the world do I have this?" Piper whispered. "Because you're supposed to be half naked with Leo." Jenny answered. Piper spun around and looked at her. "I was looking over the script while you were on the phone with your _cousin._ This takes place right after the restaurant scene."

Piper grabbed the bra and faced away from Jenny. "Enjoy Leo while you can, because improvisation is a great tool in acting. I can also convince Elijah to see things my way. He could make me become Jenny, for all we know."

000000000000000

Ten minutes later, just as Elijah had said, Piper, Jenny, and Leo were just off stage. Piper kept making nervous glances at Jenny, who was standing right behind her. Leo seemed to notice. "Are you okay, Piper?" Leo asked as he pulled off his shirt.

"Uh, yeah…" Piper trailed off. She couldn't take her eyes off of Leo. She remembered so well… _Piper and Leo walk into the house, arms around each other, kissing passionately. Leo throws his shirt off, and it lands next to the staircase. He picks Piper up and carries her upstairs._

"Piper?" Leo questioned, waving his hand in front of Piper's face. "What, yeah, I'm fine." Piper said. "You sure?" Leo asked. "You're not acting like it." "Don't worry about me," Piper explained. "Just nerves, nothing more."

"Ok, ready on the set, and…action!" Leo and Piper burst through the door into the bedroom, kissing deeply. Piper thought she was going to fall over right then and there. Leo had been right; his kisses did bring back memories.

Piper could feel Leo's hands at the base of her waist, feeling with the hem of her low cut shirt. She set her hands on top of his then pulled the shirt off. Leo smiled greedily while their lips were still touching and set his hand on Piper's butt.

_You're acting! This is nothing more. You aren't really going to have sex,_ Piper told herself. But she was too lost in her and Leo's world. Here, Jenny and Ian and Elijah didn't exist. There was no camera. It was just her and Leo and the bed.

Piper hurried to undo Leo's belt and yank down his pants. She forgot everything that she had just looked through on the script, and didn't even remember that there were guidelines. Leo looked surprised as Piper kissed him and pushed him onto the bed.

The door flew open, and Jenny burst into the room. "Get off my husband, you little whore!" Piper jumped off Leo and glared at Jenny. "No, bitch, I think it's time you learn that he loves me, not you. Get over it, and get out of this house!"

Jenny's eyes widened. She pounced at Piper and they ended up on the ground. Piper kneed Jenny in the stomach, then pushed her over her head. Jenny grumbled as she and Piper stood up at the same time and stared daggers at each other.

"Hey, can't we just…" Leo started. "Shut up!" Piper and Jenny screamed at the same time. Piper moved towards Jenny and slapped her across the face. Jenny gaped, then hit Piper back. Both of their faces were red by the time Leo stood up and separated the two of them.

"Okay, Em, sit over there." Leo instructed. "Jen, could you please come talk with me over here." "Sure, talk with her first!" Jenny spat. She plopped down in an armchair in the corner of the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is going on with you two?" Leo asked. Piper wasn't sure if he was really acting now or not. "What do you think, Austin?" Piper answered. "You really expect her to just willingly let you have an affair when she can do something about it?"

"Well, no, but…" "Exactly. She's just like a dog, fighting to keep her territory. And let me point out that it's the finest territory in the town!" Piper said. Suddenly, the script was coming back to her. She wanted to slap herself for her erotic behavior, but now wasn't the time.

Leo smiled, and Piper could see the urge to kiss her in his eyes. Instead, he took her hand in both of his. "If you let me deal with Emily, I'll meet you somewhere tomorrow and we can talk. Let me just pretend I'm considering breaking up with you."

"How long will we keep going on like this, Austin?" Piper asked. "You can't pretend that you love her more than me forever. I don't even know if you really love me anymore. If it weren't for her, I would be so sure you were committed to me."

"I am committed to you, Jen. Please, just go." Leo leaned in and kissed Piper lightly. Piper held back, not letting herself get carried away. Leo pulled away and mouthed "I love you" to her. Piper grabbed her shirt off the bed and walked out the door.

Piper leaned against the wall of the room as Leo and Jenny started talking and took a deep breath. She groaned quietly and slid down to the floor. _I'm getting in way over my head, here,_ Piper told herself. _This can't be happening!_

Jenny stormed off stage and stood next to Piper, her arms still crossed. Leo sighed on stage, then walked off and stopped in front of Piper. His eyes were burning into her head, she could feel it, but she pretended to be interested in her jeans.

"Cut!" Elijah called. Piper looked over at him from across the room, but she couldn't read his face at all. She gave up and looked at her knee again. "Oh, you did so good, baby!" Jenny cooed. She turned Leo around, Piper could tell so he couldn't see her, and kissed him.

"So did you," Leo agreed. "I don't know what to do with you three anymore," Elijah said as he walked up. Jenny spun around and Piper looked up. Piper thought that he looked angry. "You guys are so great!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up. Piper could hear Leo and Jenny let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you," Jenny smiled. "I mean, all that improvising you and Leo did, Piper. It was brilliant! And the cat fight! Oh, that was so good. I didn't even think of putting a fight in there. It added so much! I thought you guys really hated each other." Jenny looked over at Piper, her eyes still lit with fire.

"I think we've done enough for today. Bring back the same spirit tomorrow. Jenny, we won't need you, its going to be a lot of Piper and Leo scenes." "Can I still come and watch two pro's at work?" Jenny asked, looping her arm through Leo's.

"Of course, everyone could always use more experience. And you two," Elijah pointed between Piper and Leo, "you better bring your best lip balm, because things are going to get heavy."

**A/n: Whew! That was fun to right! Nothing to say, just plz review!**


	10. Gas, Dinner, and a Visit

** Disclaimer: I'm running out of interesting ways to say that I don't own Charmed! Grr…**

**A/n: Nooooo! I'm starting to get writers block (again)! I know how I want the end of this to go, but no idea what to do in between. Maybe writing out thank yous will get my brain flowing. Thanx too: **

**E: I will**

**Charmed4life: thanx**

**Meenyrocks: yah, I just noticed that. Thanx for correcting me. Yah, jenny's p.o'd**

**Goddess Rose: no, I didn't forget, I've just had really bad writer's block**

**Knowlee: yah, thanx**

**Charmedchick4eva: yah, I got a lot of homework, thanx for the sympathy**

**Heather1021: thanx**

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: she already hates piper! He he**

**Piperleo4eva: yah, it is kinda fun. Jenny is always hated. **

**PunkRokPixie: thanx**

**Catie: thanx**

**Psychokitty3: haven't heard from u in a while. Yep, it was total improvisation. **

**Powerof4: thanx**

**A/n: Good news, a little idea is forming in my mind.**

_"And you two," Elijah pointed between Piper and Leo, "you better bring your best lip balm, because things are going to get heavy."_ Elijah's words echoed in Piper's head as she drove home later. She was terrified of what could happen tomorrow.

Piper picked up her cell phone and dialed the manor's number. "Hello?" Phoebe asked. "Hey, Pheebs. I'm not in the mood to cook at all." Piper explained. "You want me to bring you something home?" "Okay, wrong sister alert!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Piper laughed. "Are you catching Rose's flu?" Phoebe wondered. "No, I'm fine! Now, do you want dinner or not?" "McDonalds Quarter Pounder with cheese, no tomatoes, Coke to drink." Phoebe said immediately. "Rose, do you want something from McDonalds?"

Piper grabbed her opportunity and pulled a post-it note pad out of her purse. She wrote down Phoebe's order and waited. "Rose wants a kids chicken nugget meal. I suggested Sprite, but I'm not sure." "I'll just get her water, she shouldn't have pop." Piper explained. "I'll be home in ten. Love you both, bye."

Piper threw the phone in her purse then took a sharp left and received a honk from the car behind her. "I hear you!" Piper yelled, throwing her hand up. She pulled into a gas station, put the car in park, then threw her head back against the seat.

Just the thought of food made Piper want to throw up. She closed her eyes and tried forgetting. Only for a moment, Piper told herself. Her mind drifted to years ago when she had been in love with her neighbor, Leo Wyatt:

_Piper threw the book onto the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. Maybe cooking food would make her stop thinking about Leo. She filled a pot with warm water and set it on the stove. She turned the heat all the way up and let the water boil._

_Minutes later, the water started boiling over. Piper turned the heat off and grabbed a potholder. She poured some of the water out of the pot then set it back on the stove. It boiled soon after she put the heat back on. Piper grabbed a box of pasta and poured the whole thing into the pot._

_The doorbell rang, scaring Piper out of her wits. She waited, hoping Prue or Phoebe would get it. Then she remembered that they were out with their dates. Piper sighed, turned off the heat, and headed to the front hall. She unlocked the door and the wind flung it open._

_Standing in front of her, drenched in rain, was Leo. "Leo?" Piper questioned. "Piper, I can't leave for New Jersey without letting you know what happened. I didn't want to kiss Prue. She kissed me before I could stop her." He paused. "I love you Piper!"_

BEEP! Piper jumped out of her daydream and looked around. "You gonna fill up or not, lady?" A man's voice yelled through the opened window. Piper rubbed her eyes then stepped out of the car. "Sorry!" She called as the man drove off to find another spot.

_Do I even know Leo anymore? _Piper asked herself quietly. _We haven't seen each other in five years. Is Jenny the only girl he dated? Did he have as hard of a time dating as I did? Did he still love me after he was forced to leave?_

"Of course he did!" Piper hissed at herself. "We had just slept together, for God's sake!" The woman at the pump behind Piper cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, um…" Piper started. "Boyfriend trouble?" She asked. "Sort of," Piper answered. "More like ex that I still love but he's getting married trouble."

"The best kind of trouble there is," The woman smiled. "I'm Haley." "Piper," Piper responded. "It's just so complicated, you know? We were best friends, then we fell in love, and we slept together after I finally remembered my…You know, this is really complicated." Piper laughed.

"It sounds like it," Haley agreed. "I know we just met and all, but maybe we could talk about it over coffee or something." "I would love to, but I have to get dinner home to my sister." Piper explained. "Maybe another time?" Haley nodded.

After exchanging numbers, Piper climbed back into her car. It really would be nice to finally confide in someone what she had kept secret for those five years. Piper bought Phoebe, Rose's, and her own food from McDonalds then headed back home.

"Dinner!" Piper called as she slipped her shoes off. Phoebe and Rose hurried down the stairs. Rose grabbed the bag and ran. "Hey, that has my food in it too!" Piper yelled. Phoebe took Rose's hand and they raced into the kitchen.

"My sandwich better still be in there when come back!" Piper exclaimed as she started up the stairs. She set the piece of paper that held Haley's number on her bedside table then changed into pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Mommy, they didn't get your sandwich," Rose stated as Piper walked into the kitchen. Piper started to complain, then saw the laugh her daughter was trying to hold in. "Oh really?" Piper asked. "Are you telling the truth, young lady?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously. Piper set her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should give you a lie detector test." Piper suggested. She walked towards Rose and kneeled down next to her. "Now, what happened to my sandwich?"

"The peopwe didn't pack it," Rose explained. Piper held out her hands and ticked her daughter. Rose shrieked with laughter. "Now, what happened?" Piper repeated after she stopped the tickling. "It wasn't put in!" Rose insisted.

Piper tickled her daughter again. "Okay, okay," Rose giggled, giving up. "Aunt Phoebe hid it in the spice cupboard." "I see," Piper said. "Maybe Aunt Phoebe should get some lie detector treatment. Would you do the honors, sweetie?"

Rose bolted out of her chair and tickled Phoebe in the ribs. Piper stood up and retrieved her cheeseburger from the cabinet. "Okay, I think Aunt Phoebe's had enough," Piper ordered when she saw that Phoebe was falling out of her chair. "But that should teach her never mess with mommy again."

"Yes, ma'am," Phoebe agreed with a mock salute. Piper playfully hit her sister in the shoulder on her way to a chair. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Piper asked her daughter. "The medicwine the doctow gave me helped a lot!" Rose explained.

"Good. Are you willing to go back to preschool tomorrow?" "No!" Rose exclaimed. "I want to stay here with Aunt Phoebe!" "Honey, Aunt Phoebe has to go take care of her babies," Phoebe put in. "Bwing them with you." Rose suggested. "I wuve my cousins!"

"Is it okay for her to stay?" Phoebe asked Piper. "What did the doctor say?" Piper questioned. "He said she should stop be contagious between 12 and 24 hours after she had the medicine. So…" "Look!" Rose shrieked.

"Honey, mommy is having an adult conversation." Piper explained. "You can't interrupt us." "But…" "No buts!" Piper ordered. She turned back to Phoebe "Would you be willing to stay another day?" "I really don't mind…" "But it's daddy!" Rose interrupted.

**A/n: I was going to keep going, but its taking too long to put in everything, so this is going to be a two part. I'll explain why she knows who her dad is next chapter. **


	11. I Need You Tonight

**A/n: Like I promised, here's part two. **

"But it's daddy!"

Piper fell silent immediately. She had shown Rose a picture of Leo when Rose had asked about who her dad was. Piper turned around in her chair and saw Leo getting out of his car. "Okay, Phoebe, stay in here with Rose. Rose, you can't come see daddy, and you can't say the name daddy."

"Fine," Rose pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Piper smiled as she stood up. "Remember," Piper started. "I know," Phoebe finished. The doorbell rang. Piper took a deep breath then made her way to the front door.

"Leo, hi," Piper greeted. "What are you doing here?" "I…" Leo blushed. "Admittedly, I don't know. I was driving around and ended up here. Maybe we could practice our scripts?" "I was just eating dinner, but I guess we could."

"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt. If you don't want me…" Leo started. "No, its fine, we were just finishing up." Piper reassured. "Rose, get back here!" Phoebe yelled. Piper spun around as Rose raced towards her and Phoebe ran after her.

"Who's this?" Leo asked with a smile on his face. "I'm…" Rose started. "She's Phoebe's," Piper interrupted. "N…" Rose complained. "Yeah, she's my little angel," Phoebe agreed, clamping her hand over Rose's mouth.

"Let me guess, Cole?" Leo questioned. Phoebe blushed. "You two couldn't get off each other. It was really no mystery you would get married." Leo explained. "Okay, sweetie, lets go finish dinner so Piper and Leo can talk." Phoebe pulled Rose back into the kitchen before she could open her mouth.

"So, um, should we practice?" Leo wondered. "Oh, right, come in!" Piper let Leo into the house. "I'll go get my script upstairs, and you can just sit here on the couch. I'll be right back." Piper rushed up the stairs as Leo sat down.

Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I going to do? Piper ranted in her head. She grabbed the packet of papers she had thrown on her bed then collapsed onto the comforter. Leo is downstairs, and we have to practice our scenes; the scenes where we're supposed to be in love.

Piper let the thought drop and headed back downstairs. Nothing would happen between them. She hated his guts because he had let himself be taken and hadn't bothered to try and find her again. There couldn't possibly still be any sparks between them.

"So, where should we start?" Piper asked as she stepped into the hallway. She took a seat in a chair across from the couch Leo was on. "Well, um, considering we can't…" "Yeah," Piper agreed. "How about the dinner I told you about today." "What?" Piper questioned, bewildered.

"At the shooting," Leo reminded her. "Oh, right, sure," Piper flipped open her script. She mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot. Why in the world was she so jumpy? It was just line practicing. "Should we do the kissing?" Leo asked.

"Kiss?" Piper exclaimed. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Piper?" Leo wondered. "You really aren't acting like yourself." "I'm fine." Piper reassured him. "No, no kissing." "I talked to Emily, just like I promised, and she thinks I'm here to break up with you."

"Why do you keep sneaking around?" Piper recited from her script. "You're doing it too, aren't you?" Leo asked. "But you're lying and saying you're going to break up with me." Piper noted. "You've been lying since you said we had nothing in common." Leo countered.

"That's different!" Piper said. "No, its not, Jen!" Leo exclaimed. "We're both having the affair, not just me. Just because you're having second thoughts doesn't mean you can blame all this on me." "Who said I'm having second thoughts?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can see it by the way you're acting. You don't want to believe your lying to Michael, just like I can't stand lying to Em." "Then why are we doing it?" Piper asked. Leo leaned over and grabbed Piper's hand like the script told him to. "Because we love each other."

"Leo, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," Piper sighed, standing up. "I'll be right back." Leo stared after Piper as she walked back upstairs. **(Have any of you ever noticed that there isn't a bathroom on the ground floor of the manor?)**

Piper grabbed a washcloth from the closet and wet it with cold water. She dabbed the cloth across her forehead and took deep breaths. "There's no reason to be jumpy, Piper. You're just acting, like you've loved doing all your life."

A few minutes later, Piper had calmed herself down. She went back downstairs to Leo's worried face. "I'm fine, I promise. This is just…" she laughed, "really hard to explain." "You having as hard a time with this as I am?" Leo guessed.

Piper stared deep into Leo's eyes. For the first time since their audition, Piper noticed how lovingly he looked at her. "Come sit," Leo suggested. "I think a talk between us is about five years past due." Piper collapsed onto the couch.

_**Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time**_

"What's on your mind," Leo whispered. Piper turned her head to look at him. "You," She answered. "I don't think there's ever a moment when I'm not thinking about you or us. We had such a sudden romance, then you were gone and I vowed never to love again."

"I think I did the same thing," Leo laughed. "Why didn't you try and contact me?" Piper ordered. "I sat in my room for hours, just imagining the phone ringing and you telling me you were outside. Then we would kiss and be happily married with kids galore!"

"I tried, Piper, I really did. I'm embarrassed to say that I couldn't figure out what time it was here because of the time zones. I either called when you weren't home, or Prue answered and said that I couldn't talk to you at all."

"She wouldn't let me talk to you?" Piper screeched, starting to jump off the couch. Leo grabbed her arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." Leo hushed. "The thing is that you need to stop hating me for not trying, because I did and failed."

Piper looked up at Leo's chin. "So what are we supposed to do? Just start back were we left off? Elijah's contract clearly stated that we couldn't date." Leo tilted Piper's chin up and looked deep into her. "Who says he's ever going to find out?"

_**And I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight**_

Piper and Leo burst through the door, kissing deeply. Piper smiled to herself. She didn't have to tell herself she wasn't going to sleep with him this time. It was really happening. Five years ago flashed across her mind, and she was willing to have a repeat.

Leo pushed Piper onto the bed and set his hand on her cheek. "Before we keep going, just tell me one thing, Piper," Leo said. Piper nodded her head. "Is there something else you're not telling me? Something that you don't want me to know?"

Piper pictured Rose sitting in the kitchen below them, playing Phoebe or something like that. "No, of course not." Piper answered. "Why would I keep anything from you?" Leo nodded. Piper pulled him back into a passionate kiss, and all thoughts of Rose were lost.

As clothes were discarded and love was made, Piper couldn't help but feel guilty. Leo had a fiancée, and he also had a daughter that he didn't know about. He deserved to know about them. But she had Leo, a secret wish she had had for a long time. There was another time for secrets.

_**I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight**_

**A/n: See, I told you I'd put piper/leoness in there! Now u have to keep reading to see what's going to happen. The song was "I Need You Tonight" by the Backstreet Boys (hurray for BSB!) Plz review!**


	12. Our Little Secret

**Disclaimer: Yep, as you probably all kno, I don't own Charmed.**

**A/n: Sry for the wait, again. This would have been up like two days ago, but the site broke down and i couldn't sign in. Thanx to: **

**Notanothernonamer: well, unless u didn't read chapter 11, u probably kno by now**

**Skarlyt: see, I told u I'd respond. Just so u kno, none of this is new news**

**Psychokitty3: u never know**

**Piperleo4eva: **

**10) thanx**

**11) lol, thanx**

**Powerof4: yep, there is. Well, the point is, we never see them go into this downstairs bathroom. There's also no place for it to be. Yeah, its mentioned vaguely, she has twins. Prue, which I brought in during chapter 2, lives with andy and their daughter. She's also expecting another kid. Don't worry, she'll come back. I don't think I'm going to put Paige in this. **

**Charmed4life: hey, hey, don't give up on me yet! I have the whole story planned out, its just getting down on paper that's the issue**

**Knowlee: **

**10) yah, u do that**

**11) its odd, not having one downstairs. Yah, I looked through some of ur stories, but never got around to actually reading them. **

**11-2) yah, u mentioned that in ur last review**

**11-3)wow, u have a lot to say! Lol. I will take a note**

**Meenyrocks: she doesn't know**

**PunkRokPixie: woo hoo, someone who still likes bsb! **

**Goddess Rose: **

**10) I like leaving twists**

**11) thanx**

**damien455: thanx**

000000000000000000000000000

When Piper woke up the next morning, she found her body was trembling fiercely. As her senses snapped into place, she realized Leo had his hand wrapped tightly around her waist. His other hand was lying softly against her butt.

_Oh,_ Piper moaned. Leo's hand began tracing circles up and down her leg, and his mouth softly nipped at her neck. _He must be dreaming about me._ Piper concluded. She found herself moaning out loud and rolled over to face Leo.

"Looks like I woke you up," Leo whispered with his eyes still closed. Piper's eyes widened and she playfully hit Leo's arm. Leo laughed and opened his eyes. "You!" Piper gasped teasingly. "That was all…" Leo pulled Piper to him and kissed her hard, cutting her off.

"I have to be dreaming," Piper mumbled. Leo leaned down and bit into Piper's neck softly. She took a sharp breath. "I guess you aren't," Leo hissed. He rolled on top of Piper and kissed her with all of his pent-up passion.

"Leo, we could stay here all day, but there is such a thing as work," Piper reminded him. "Besides, isn't today supposed to be a 'busy' day?" Leo's face hovered inches above hers as he smiled. He ran his finger along Piper's jaw then got off the bed and helped Piper up.

"How about we take a shower?" Leo suggested. He wrapped his arms around Piper's bare waist and massaged her stomach. "Leo, when you met Jenny, did you forget about me?" Piper asked, leaning her head back against Leo's shoulder.

"I could never forget you," Leo answered. "I thought about you every day." "Even when you were with her?" "I imagined myself kissing you instead of her. You're definitely a better kisser." "Then how come you proposed to her?" Piper turned around in Leo's arms and looked up at him.

"I was empty," Leo answered honestly. "She was just there to fill the void where you had been five years before. I pictured so many ways where we would run into each other and I could dump her." "So, are you ready to dump her?"

Leo hooked his finger under Piper's chin. "As soon as you say the word," He whispered. Their lips locked and Piper started pushing back towards the bed. She had cried and died over him for so long, she just wanted to be with him forever.

"I thought you said we had to go to work," Leo laughed, his knees about to give way so they could fall onto the bed. "Oh, right," Piper agreed. She took a step back and pulled Leo next to her. "Just hold me for another minute."

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper tightly, never wanting to let her go. Neither of them could even begin to describe how long they had wanted this. "Now, did I hear something about a shower?" Piper teased. Leo smiled and led her out of the room.

00000000000000000

"Piper, I kinda have a problem," Phoebe spoke into the phone. Piper stopped laughing and Leo pulled his lips away from Piper's neck. "What is it?" Leo asked. "Shh," Piper shushed. "What's wrong, Pheebs?" "I, well, sort of forgot that I had a check-up with the twins."

"Oh, God," Piper let out a breath and put her hand up to her chest. "I thought for a second you were dying or something. Do not say you have a problem first thing, alright?" "Promise," Phoebe agreed. "But that means that I can't come watch Rose. It'll take a while."

"Oh," Piper sighed. "Well, um, Prue…no, she's on her last week before maternity leave. I can't have her miss that. Don't worry, Pheebs, I'll think of something. Love you, bye." "Bye." Piper hung up. "What's wrong?" Leo repeated.

"Phoebe can't come…can't take Rose with her to a doctor appointment she has today." _Oh boy, this is going to be complicated,_ Piper realized. "Then we can just pick her up on the way and take her to work with us." Leo suggested.

"Well, we don't need to pick her up, 'cause she's asleep upstairs." Piper explained. "Why is…oh, she just stayed the night so Phoebe didn't have to drop her back off here," Leo concluded. "Right!" Piper agreed quickly. "But do you think we could take her to work?"

"Elijah might get a little bit upset. Actually, he'll be furious," Piper laughed, "but we'll make him see our point of view." "Thanks," Piper smiled. Leo kissed her lightly. "So, shall we wake Rose up? We need to leave soon." "I'll be right back," Piper said.

"I can't come with you?" Leo questioned. "I'll be fine," Piper lied hurriedly. When Rose woke up, she forgot things she wasn't supposed to say, like the name "daddy." Piper got Rose ready, remembering to explain fully not to say "daddy", then they headed downstairs.

"You think we should take two cars or one?" Leo asked as everyone pulled on coats and shoes. "How about two. Then I don't have to bring you all the way back here." "You don't want to ever see me again?" Leo teased sadly, frowning and looking down at the ground.

"Rose, why don't you go get in your car seat?" Piper suggested. Rose nodded tiredly and stepped out of the house. "Of course I want to see you again," Piper whispered. "I just don't want to set a bad example for my dau…darling niece."

Leo kissed Piper with a smile on his face. He ran his hand through her hair and let it rest on her cheek. "I missed you so much in New Jersey." Piper leaned into Leo's hand and sighed. "How about I come over tomorrow night and we can talk about everything?"

"I think that I really, really need that," Piper agreed. "Now, we need to get outside before my daughter tears my car apart." "She wouldn't do that, would she?" Leo asked, holding out his arm. Piper linked her arm with his and they started for the door.

"No, she really wouldn't, but a mother can worry, can't she?" Leo laughed and opened the door. Rose, who was standing on the porch, spun around. "Mommy, I just remembered that I had that dream about my daddy telling me things, and you know how you told me to tell you who it looked like?" Piper's eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically, but to no avail. " It was him!"

**A/n: Uh-oh. The cat is out of the bag. How will Leo react? Plz review. **


	13. To You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, but I do own the fact that I didn't see the 7th season finale! **

**A/n: Okay, I couldn't wait. I know, it totally ruins the suspense I left for u, but these ideas are hitting me hard and I need to write them down before I forget. **

"It was him!" Leo's smile froze on his face and slowly turned into a frown. "Wait, what?" "She's kidding," Piper laughed nervously. "I mean, she's 5, you can never trust 5 year olds." "I'm not lying, mommy." Rose said proudly. "You told me to never lie."

Piper groaned and slapped her hand over her daughter's mouth. She moved behind her daughter and leaned down low. "Don't say anything else," Piper hissed. That's when Leo saw it: how much Rose really resembled him and Piper together.

"Leo, you don't really believe her, do you?" Piper asked. "Why wouldn't he…" Piper once again put her hand over Rose's mouth. "Are you going to say anything?" "I'm…speechless," Leo finally stuttered. He put his hand up to his forehead and looked down at his daughter.

"So, what is it I'm telling you in these dreams?" Leo asked, crouching down to Rose's height. "Well, you used to be chasing me with a bat. But last night you told me that mommy still loved you, even if she denied it, and that I had to tell you that."

Piper squeaked, her eyes rolling in distress. She turned around and put her hands on her face. "This is not happening, this is not happening," Piper muttered. Her mind was still blown away. What had she done to deserve this?

"Piper," Leo said, standing up to his full height. "You know, Leo, I'm not feeling well." Piper lied. "No, you…" Rose started again. "Rose, just shut up!" Piper screamed. Rose whimpered and took a step away from her mother.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with_  
_Tears form behind my eyes_  
_But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

"Rose, get in the house," Piper said softly. Her shoulders started shaking violently and tears began to sting at her eyes. Rose slowly pushed open the door and closed it behind her. "Why are you avoiding this?" Leo asked. "I'm not avoiding. I'm seething." Piper explained.

Leo walked up and tried putting his arms around Piper. Piper pushed him away and stepped into a shaded part of the porch. "Please, Leo, just leave." Piper pleaded. "I can't leave now." Leo corrected. "You have my attention."

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_  
_It feels like I'm starting all over again_  
_The last three months were just pretend  
And I said,_

Piper opened her mouth three times, trying to get words to come out. Everything she came up with sounded wrong. "I got pregnant after you left. I was so torn up, because you were gone and…no, I can't keep doing this. Leave, Leo, just leave!"

"So you're going to push me away again?" Leo asked. His temper was staring to rise. "You can't handle the feelings you have for me, so you just pretend like I don't love you back?" "What?" Piper gasped. "I love you, Piper!" Leo repeated.

"You shouldn't have said that," Piper whispered. "Get off my God damn porch now, Leo! NOW!" The tears started to fall like a dam that had just been cut loose. "I don't want to ever see you again. I will c-c-call Elijah and get off that fucking soap opera. LEAVE!"

Leo was still rooted to his spot. His eyes had softened and Piper thought he was about to cry, but she didn't care. "Don't give me that crap! I want you to take your damn car and your fucking love for me and get away from Prescott Street…FOREVER!"

Leo took a step towards Piper. He cupped her face in his and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Bye," He breathed against her head. Then he moved out to his car and climbed in. As he started down the driveway, Piper saw "SCRTLUV" across his license plate.

_Goodbye to you__  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

The world began to spin. Piper felt her heart rip in half so fast she lost her breath. She fell to her knees and sobbed the hardest she had ever sobbed before.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

It was over. She never wanted to hear the name "Leo" ever again. Just the though of him tore her heart all over again. Too many nights had been spent crying over him. What was the point of living for someone that just broke your heart?

"Mommy," Rose cried, opening the door a crack. Tears were starting to fall down her face. "Oh, baby, come here." Piper whispered. Rose hesitantly widened the door. Piper motioned to her, and Rose ran into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, mommy," Rose sobbed, her voice muffled by Piper's shoulder. "I just was trying not to lie, 'cause I promised the daddy in my dream I would tell the real him you loved him. I didn't want to make you yell and cry."

"It's okay, sweetie, I promise." Piper reassured. She pulled Rose away from her shoulder and wiped at the tears. "You made mommy realize that daddy wasn't worth loving. He hurts my heart whenever I'm with him, and we don't want that, do we?"

Rose shook her head. "So, you and daddy aren't together anymore?" "Well, we were never really 'together', but there's no chance of it now." "I'm weally sorry." Rose repeated. "Don't worry about it honey. Let's go inside."

As Piper stepped inside, she turned around to face the sun. It was time to move on. Leo no longer held her heart. He never really had; she had just hoped for 7 years that he had. Piper closed the door on the world, on Leo, and especially on her love for him.

_Goodbye to you__  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

**A/n::wipes tears: there, chapter 13. And don't even think of asking if this is the end! Yes, for those of you who kno "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch well, I did change 'years' to 'months' because it worked better. Plz review!**


	14. Can't Let Go

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed **

**A/n: I'm on a roll! The ideas just keep coming, which I can't exactly say for my other stories. Thanx too:**

**Knowlee:  
12) no, I haven't seen the finale yet, and I'm so mad about it! thanx for not telling  
13) its okay, it happens.**

**Meenyrocks:  
12) thanx  
13) I never said it was the ending! Jeez. No, I didn't see the finale, and I'm sooo pissed off! I'm hoping it'll come on again.**

**Katie farmer: thanx**

**Powerof4: no, its not the end! I told u not to ask.**

**Charmedchick4eva: yep, that was the plan**

**Notanothernonamer: u'll have to find out**

**Charmed4life: he he, I knew some of u would have to get tissues. No, believe, I would never end a story like that**

**PunkRokPixie: thanx**

**Piperleo4eva: well, he didn't even kno they had a kid, and they weren't married, so I don't think he has rights to Rose unless he fills out paperwork. I could be wrong.**

**Psychokitty3: oh, I'm sorry about the b/f**

**Heather1021: u'll have to keep reading to find out**

"No, Piper, I will not let you just quit!" Elijah exclaimed. Piper closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair in the kitchen. "You are my star! I chose you and you signed the contract to be on this for a year. I also can't just reshoot everything you did with Leo!"

"Don't…ever mention his name to me again, Elijah." Piper hissed. Elijah was silent for a minute. "You went against the contract, didn't you?" Elijah finally questioned. "You fell in love with Leo. It makes perfect sense! You don't like his name and want to get off the show as soon as possible."

"Yes, I fell in love with him!" Piper admitted. Her throat choked up as tears threatened to fall. "We were lovers back in high school, sort of. I never got over him, then we got on the soap…but I know now that he isn't worth loving, so I need to get away."

"And take his daughter along?" "What the hell?" Piper gasped. "Has my life been posted in "Soap Opera Digest" or something?" "Ah, see, my brains never fail me. It's only too obvious that your leaving because of, one, the pain he brings you and two, the daughter you share. He found out, didn't he?"

"Okay, seriously, Elijah, you need to get our more often. Did you have a minor in psychology?" "One would think. Piper, I will not allow you to leave my show." Piper opened her mouth to argue. "It's not for the same reasons it was a minute ago. You need to work things out with him. I'll see you in 10."

Elijah hung up before Piper could barely say 'I'. "That is the weirdest guy I have ever met in my entire life." Piper said to the phone. She stood and hung it up on her way out. She headed upstairs and peeked in on her daughter, who was playing with toys on the floor.

"Mommy!" Rose shrieked with excitement. "Look what I did!" Piper looked at the tower of Duplo's sitting in front of her daughter. "That's great, sweetie. Look, mommy has to go to work. I need to take you with me, 'cause Aunt Phoebe can't come. Now, you can not talk to Leo at all, promise?"

"Who's…" Rose started. "Daddy," Piper corrected. "He's going to be working with me, but you can't tell him that I cried, okay?" "Promise, mommy," Rose swore. "We have to leave now. Go get your coat on and I'll be down in a minute."

Rose raced out of the room and Piper heard her little 'thud's' as she pounded downstairs. Piper went into her room and changed, brushed her hair and her teeth. When she got to the front door, Rose was no where to be seen. Piper opened the door and saw she was standing on the porch.

_Rose spun around. "Mommy, I just remembered that I had that dream about my daddy telling me things, and you know how you told me to tell you who it looked like?" Piper's eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically, but to no avail. " It was him!"_

"Mommy?" Rose asked, poking Piper's leg. Piper shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, baby, just got lost in a daydream." She ran her hand over her daughter's brown hair; it was just like hers. "Go get in the car." Rose sped down the sidewalk and threw the door open.

00000000000000000

"Piper, why are you late!" Marie, one of make up artists, exclaimed. "You should have been here…" "It's okay, Marie," Elijah said, stepping up beside the artist. "She called me ahead of time. Just go get her in your chair and work your magic."

"Elijah, I couldn't get someone to watch Rose, so could you please…" "I can arrange for someone to watch her." Elijah agreed. "You better not…"Piper started, pointing her finger at her boss. "Piper, Piper, I wouldn't dream of it," Elijah interrupted.

Piper kneeled down next to her daughter. "You be a good girl for Elijah, okay?" "Yes, mommy," Rose answered obediently. "And no talking to him." "Okay, mommy." "I love you." "I love you too, mommy. "Don't sound so robotic!" Piper laughed. "Give mommy a kiss."

_There you are holding her hand_  
_I am lost_  
_Dying to understand_

Leo looked over at Piper from his place on the stage. His daughter…no, their daughter, kissed Piper on the cheek. Piper was pulled away to the make-up room and Rose was led by Elijah somewhere else. Leo still couldn't pull his mind around what had happened earlier.

"_Get off my God damn porch now, Leo! NOW!" The tears started to fall like a dam that had just been cut loose. "I don't want to ever see you again. I will c-c-call Elijah and get off that fucking soap opera. NOW LEAVE!"_

_Leo was still rooted to his spot. His eyes had softened and he was close to tears. "Don't give me that crap! I want you to take your damn car and your fucking love for me and get away from Prescott Street …FOREVER!"_

_Leo took a step towards Piper. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He breathed against her head. "Bye."_

A tear started to trickle down Leo's cheek but he wiped it away. He still couldn't totally understand why she was giving up on him, but she had broken his heart. He also now had a daughter that was probably banned from talking to him ever again.

"Leo, get off stage! Jenny has a small part before you and Piper." Leo took a deep breath and followed his orders. Now, along with breaking up, he would have to sit and be in love with her. Before it had been what he had desired for years. Now it would be what he hoped would come.

"Don't bother expecting this to turn out on the bed again," Piper spat in Leo's ear. "I hate you." Leo closed his eyes and wanted to cry all over again like he had in the car. What had be done to make her act this way towards him?

_Even though I try I can't let go__  
Something in your eyes  
Captured my soul  
And every night I see you in my dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go_

"Okay, we're finally editing the first episode. Now we move on to episode two, where things start heating up…in a love triangle, of course." The door opened as Elijah finished his sentence. A handsome, black haired man came into the room.

"Ah, Jake, perfect timing. Everyone, this is Jake Satter. He will be playing Jennifer's other love interest, the talented violinist, Christian Thomas. Now, I'm trusting that you all have looked over your scripts, so please set yourselves up on stage and we'll get started."

Piper could tell Elijah was still a good mood about his psychology lesson with her on the phone. The bossiness that he usually held was replaced by high energy and excitement. Piper took her place off stage next to Leo. God, just being next to him made her want to cry.

"Action!" "Don't worry, Mike, I promise I'll be there." Jen recited into the phone. "Yes, I'll wear it. Now, I have to go." Leo opened the door on cue and paused. "Austin's going to be home soon. Love you, bye." Jen hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Leo asked. Jen shrieked and almost fell out of her chair. "Um…just my…aunt. I called to wish her a happy birthday." "Couldn't you have done that downstairs?" "I was taking a nap and it popped into my head when I woke up."

"I thought that both of your aunts died," Leo countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, one's still alive in…Alabama. Yeah. She moved there…when I was a kid." Leo sat down on the edge of the bed. "I never heard about this aunt."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," Jen gasped. She pushed Leo down onto the bed, with herself on top, and kissed him hard. Piper waited a minute then opened the door slowly. "Aus…oh my god!" Leo pushed Jen off of him and sat up straight.

"Jen…" Leo started. "Wait, that girl that was all over you the other night?" Jen asked. "You're still screwing her?" "Emma, please…" "No, Austin, tell me why you're about to screw her!" Piper yelled. "I thought you loved me!"

"He doesn't _love_ you," Jen spat. "Your just his little experiment. You know that I have way better sex then you ever could!" "You bitch!" Piper screamed. "He tells me all the time that he stopped loving you the minute you got on top of him on your honeymoon."

"No, I…"Leo started. "Well, then I don't possibly know why he chose you, because you don't seem to know anything about love." "Stop it!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Please, Emma, its not what you think at all."

"Isn't it?" Piper exclaimed. "She's right. You don't love me…you never loved me. You just used me to see if I had better sex." She backed away towards the door. "God, I was so stupid. I should never have gotten myself into this mess." Piper ran off stage. Leo got up and raced after her.

"Cut! Quickly, everyone get off, we have to change the scene. Piper, be ready to keep running as soon as I yell action. Leo, be ready behind her." Jenny got off the chair and went to her purse. The crew rushed onto the stage, yanking off props and backgrounds.

Ten minutes later, they were ready. The new scene was outside Leo's house, which included a sidewalk and driveway. "Jake, you get ready too. This is your entrance." Jake took his place opposite the side Piper and Leo were on.

"Piper, start crying!" Elijah ordered. Piper wet her index finger and rubbed her eye, then ran it down her face. Leo cocked his eyebrow. "Old trick Prue taught me," Piper explained. She repeated the process a few more times then turned her face to Leo.

"Definitely looks real," Leo encouraged with a smile. Piper took a deep breath and readied herself in a running stance. "Action!" Piper ran her hardest across the stage. She looked behind her and ran smack-dab into Jake, right on cue.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Jake apologized. He helped Piper to her feet. "Wow, you've either been crying or sweating really hard. What's wrong?" "My…my…boyf-f-riend…" Piper sobbed. She pointed to the house and tried to continue.

"He was cheating on you? That bastard! Come with me, I'll take you home and clean you up." Piper wiped at her eyes, where real tears were starting to appear. She would never admit they were because of Leo, not even to herself. "I don't know you."

"That doesn't matter. I think you need to get away from here. My name is Christian." Jake held out his hand. "Jennifer," Piper answered, shaking his hand limply. "Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Jake said with a smile.

"You have got to come up with a better pick-up line!" Piper laughed. Jake put his hand around her waist, and Piper let him walk her to his car nearby. Piper's eyes widened a little when she realized it was a real black Mercedes.

The camera moved away from Piper's face as she got into the car. Leo ran down the driveway and stopped. "Pi…Please, Jen!" Leo corrected, his face blushing. Piper thought she might throw up. Was he really acting, or was this from yesterday?

"It was Emma's fault! We were talking and she just forced me onto the bed!" Jake started up the car, and Piper got a little nervous when he put it into drive. He pulled out onto a small path of cement and drove until he hit the end of it.

"Cut! That was great! Leo, great save on your line there. We'll do this second part one more time, just to be safe." Piper got out of the car and Jake backed it up to its original spot. Piper walked right past Leo, not bothering to mention the line to him.

_Just cast aside  
You don't even know I'm alive  
You just walk on by  
Don't care to see me cry  
And here I am  
Still holding on  
I can't accept_  
_My world is gone_

Leo thought that the tears might fall once again as Piper brushed past him. He had cried himself to sleep the night before, praying it was all a dream. They had barely gotten together, and the one thing that he loved just as much as Piper had ruined it.

They went through the scene a few more times, then Elijah called it a day. Piper once again ignored Leo as she went to pick up Rose. Leo was rooted to his spot, not wanting to leave. If he left, he would be alone again in his house, with no warm thoughts of Piper.

_Do you even realize the sorrow I have inside  
Everyday of my life  
Do you know the way it feels  
When all you have just dies_  
_I try and try to deny that I need you_  
_But still you remain on my mind_

Finally, Leo got up the strength to go out to his car. Piper had left as soon as she had grabbed Rose from the set's babysitter. He climbed into the car and made his way home. He crawled onto the couch when he got home, not bothering for the bedroom, and fell asleep instantly.

_You're all I know  
I can't let you go  
Even though I try  
I can't let go of something I need so badly  
You're all I know  
I can't let go_

**A/n: Okay, chapter 14. Its really long cuz I had a lot of ideas and the song took up space. The song was "Can't Let Go" by Mariah Carey. Plz review!**


	15. Open Up

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own right now is my stupidity for not putting a tape in to record the finale. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't own ne thing else Charmed-wise, sadly.**

**A/n: Sry its taken so long! I got lost reading other fanfics, and I totally forgot that I actually had to put in new chapters! Oh, and 152 reviews! That's awesome! Thanx too: **

**Charmedchick4eva: do u really think I'm going to keep them apart? **

**Kelli: thanx**

**Fanmania: thanx**

**Goddess Rose: jeez, it's the same with everyone! Don't expect them to stay apart!**

**Knowlee: I still haven't seen it, sadly.**

**Meenyrocks: I sorta liked season 6, with the twist on Chris. I'm looking extra hard for the finale so I can see it. lol, I think u're one of the first to like elijah! **

**Powerof4: I wouldn't say she's being a bitch…**

**Notanothernonamer: I'll try my hardest**

**Fallingangels: I'm working on it**

**Heather1021: thanx to u too**

**PunkRokPixie: yes! Another crier! He he, sry, it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. Yeah, u can trust me with their ship. **

**Piperleo4eva: I'll do my best to make a good ending**

**Charmedmel32: aww, ur making me blush. Glad u like the sequel**

**Piper – I, what?**

Piper flicked on the radio in her room, turned it up, and flung herself on the bed. A soft melody floated through the room, followed by a beautiful voice. Piper squinted her eyes and listened closer to the lyrics.

_I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try_

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_

_Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_You make me sad__  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you_

_You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you_

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never_  
_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

Piper groaned and jabbed her finger into the 'power' button. Yep, that was her and Leo. There were times when he drove her crazy, but she would go and kiss him in an instant. She had never understood why so many kids in high school had broken up and gotten back together. Now she was starting to understand.

Piper sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of the bed. Maybe she could go bake a cake or something chocolate. Cooking always seemed to make her feel better. She leaned against the bedside table to stand up and felt a piece of paper stick to her hand.

Looking down at it, Piper realized it was Haley's number. Before she knew it, she had dialed the number and was listening to the ring tone. She couldn't even begin to describe how much she needed to confide in someone right now.

"Staffer residence, this is Haley!" Haley greeted. In the background, Piper could hear two children screaming and banging on something. "Haley, this is Piper, from the gas station," Piper said. "Oh, Piper, hey! I was wondering when you were gonna call."

"Yeah, I just found your number, and I really need to get some things off my chest." "Hmm, let me see what I can do about my children. Hang on a sec." "K," Piper answered. "Honey! Would you mind watching the kids for like an hour or two?"

"Not at all, sugar." A man's voice answered. "Where are you going?" This time, the voice seemed closer than it had before. "I'm meeting a new friend, she wants to talk." "Okay, just be back so I can get to my meeting at 6."

"Thank you!" Haley exclaimed. Piper heard the exchange of a kiss. "Ok, where should we meet?" But Piper was distracted by a sound coming through the receiver. "Hon, stop! She's still on the phone, and she can hear you!"

"Oh, sorry friend!" Haley's husband said loudly. "It's okay," Piper laughed. "She says its okay." Haley repeated. "I'll be in my office." Haley's husband explained. "Okay, like I was saying, where?" "How about the café at the end of Pine?" Piper suggested.

"That would be great! It's semi-close to my house. I'll meet you there in…15 minutes?" "Sure. See ya then!" Piper said then hung up. She really was looking forward to this. All her other friends had been busy getting careers they hadn't really kept in touch. It would be good to talk to someone.

000000000000000

"Okay, I'm here!" Haley gasped, running up to the table and collapsing into the chair. "I got a little caught up when I was saying goodbye." Haley blushed a deep red, making Piper laugh. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"No, but she can now," A very familiar voice said. Piper's head snapped up. "Leo! What are you doing here?" "I work here," Leo answered. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a little more money in case something came up. What can I get you girls to drink?"

"Water," Haley answered. "How long have you been working here?" Piper questioned. "Only a week or two." Leo responded. "Drink?" "Iced Tea. I didn't see you here Tuesday when I came by." "I work every other day starting at 4. You ready to order?"

"I'll have a Caesar salad, with the dressing on the side please." Haley answered. She handed Leo her menu and watched Piper. "What, is it a gigantic wedding or something?" Piper insisted. "You really don't give up, do you?" Leo laughed.

"You would know," Piper muttered quietly, but Leo had heard her. His face went slightly pale. There was an awkward silence at the table as Haley looked between Piper and Leo, trying to find some hidden meaning.

"How about I just get you Chicken Parmesan?" Leo suggested. "Sure, but make sure its…" "Marinara sauce, I know," Leo cut in, taking the menu from Piper. "I'll have your drinks right out." Piper stared after him until Haley cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, who the hell was that?" "That was…Leo, the reason that we became friends." "Wow, our first outing together and already we're friends?" Haley joked. But Piper was still mulling over what had just happened.

"Tell me. That's why you called, isn't it?" Haley urged. But suddenly, Piper was finding it hard to tell Haley what was on her mind. 30 minutes ago, she'd had it all planned out. Now she wanted to run away and never tell a soul.

"Come on, Pipes…that's ok, if I call you Pipes?" Haley stuttered. Piper nodded. "You look like you've been holding the world on your shoulders since you were born. Everything gets to you, but you've numbed yourself to the point where you can't open up!"

"Where in the world did you come up with that?" Piper asked, letting a small laugh escape. "I'm a psychologist. No offense, but you're acting like you're my newest patient. Just tell me a little about Leo, and it will all spill out."

Piper started to open her mouth, but Leo came back with the drinks. He passed them out and set a breadbasket on the table. "We didn't…" Piper started. "My treat," Leo interrupted. He picked up the tray and walked away. Haley drummed her fingers on the table, asking Piper to continue.

So Piper started with the basics: her family, moving across the street from Leo, spending so much time with him, falling in love with him. Just like Haley said, it all started flowing out of her mouth like a river. She just couldn't get herself to stop.

Soon she was telling her deepest darkest secrets, the ones she hadn't even entrusted to her diary. She almost let slip about the few months of being a witch **(I totally forgot about this until just now. We'll just say they bound their powers)** but turned her words around just in the knick of time.

"So now I'm living with a little girl who knows who her dad is, but I won't let her talk to him." Piper sobbed, wiping the tears off her cheek with her hand. "Whenever he even looks at me, I feel so guilty for pushing him away!"

Haley had long since reached across the table and taken Piper's hand. She squeezed it now in reassurance as Leo walked up carrying their food. "Chicken Parmesan, with marinara sauce…" Leo started, setting Piper's food in front of her. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Leo," Piper answered, wiping the tears away from her face. "It's nothing." Leo set a plate in front of Haley but he continued watching Piper. "Piper…" "Really, Leo. We were just telling stories about our pasts and it kinda got to me. You know, with Grams being dead."

"You're grand…" Haley started, but Piper glared at her and she silenced. "Oh," Leo whispered. "I'd stay but I have tables. Maybe…no, see ya later." Leo turned around and headed to another table. Piper stared after him, fighting the urge to cry harder,

"My next piece of advice," Haley said, "is to tell him how you're feeling. You got some things off your shoulder, but now you need to go tell him everything you just told me."

**A/n: so, whaddya think? Again, sorry for the ppl that really wanted powers to be in this. It worked out when prue and piper were fighting, but now it doesn't. maybe I could go back and write in a little part…plz review!**


	16. You and Me

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: Okay, I'm starting to bring this to a close, sadly. I have the ending all planned out, so u don't have to worry about waiting too long. Now I just have to get myself to the ending. Thanx too: **

**Piperwithlongblackhair: thanx. Yah, it kinda slipped my mind**

**PunkRokPixie: yah, that's what I thought. I mean, leo isn't a whitelighter (and I don't intend on him being one) and there's no room for them to fight demons. Don't worry so much, just keep ur fingers crossed, things are going to happen. **

**Halli-halliwell: thanx!**

**Piperleo4eva: hey, I couldn't just have haley and piper talk. There had to be some drama there!**

**Knowlee: yep, I think I mite go back and put a part in about that. But they did bind them**

**Heather1021: lol, I think u all are agreeing with haley right now**

**Notanothernonamer: thanx. U never kno…**

**Goddess Rose: lol, don't worry, piper's my fav too, I can't have something bad happen to her, its just not in my abilities. **

A month had passed since Piper had talked to Haley, and her words were still echoing in Piper's head. She had been trying to think of the right thing to say to him, but everything sounded wrong. She had broken his heart; how could she make that up to him?

Leo too couldn't get his mind off Piper or their daughter. The same question kept playing over and over in his mind: what had he done to push them away? He had tried to understand, but she had just screamed and cried for him to go away.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Elijah's voice echoing through the set. "Everyone, over here for a brief meeting!" The cast and crew gathered around him. Piper stared over someone's head at Leo, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Okay, I know this is short notice, but I need all of you to be free two weeks from Friday." "Why?" A voice asked. "Well, I was just looking through mail, and…" "Would you just get on with it?" Another voice interrupted. The crowd laughed.

"Well, first, I have decided that the name of this soap opera is, 'How Am I Supposed To Love You'. Does everyone like it?" Heads nodded throughout the room. "And, secondly, 'How Am I Supposed To Love You' has been nominated for Favorite Show at the Soap Opera Digest Awards!"

The crowd exploded with excitement. A few people even asked Elijah if he was kidding, but he just shook his head. Piper was both amazed and satisfied. She had watched the show on TV and heard people raving about it. Part of her had expected this, but she still loved the idea of a nomination.

"Now, Piper and Leo!" Elijah called out once he had quieted everyone. "I know this is a big task, but I want you two to write acceptant speeches. Since you are the sole reason that this nomination took place, I want the both of you to share it."

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Piper had to pinch the inside of her wrist to tell herself she was dreaming. She was going to have to write an acceptant speech? And she would have to be up on stage in front of thousands of soap opera actors and actresses? With Leo?

"Are you…" Piper started. "Would I have just told you that if I hadn't been?" Elijah countered. "Now, since this is only two weeks away, you will all have the week of the ceremony off. But right now we have scenes to shoot!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving Piper and Leo staring at each other. "Oh, honey, isn't that going to be sooo great?" Jenny slurred, hanging herself on Leo's arm. She misunderstood Leo's as shock. "Don't worry, sweetie, you'll do fine."

"Jenny, get over here! You have a scene with Ian!" Elijah yelled. Jenny kissed Leo's cheek then strutted off to the stage. Piper opened and closed her mouth multiple times, trying to find something to say. But all she could even think about was being up on stage.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Piper, Leo! I know this is a big shock, but you've been standing there long enough! Get your butts over here before I do it myself!" Slowly, Piper shook herself out of her trance. All she couldn't think about the rest of the day were how mesmerizing Leo's eyes were.

0000000000

"Oh my god! Are you kidding?" Phoebe screeched. She, Prue and Piper sat at the kitchen table. Piper shook her head. "That's awesome!" Prue agreed. "You have to thank Andy again. If he hadn't gotten me this job, I wouldn't be here." Piper reminded.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have seen Leo and Jenny again!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper looked down into her cup of tea. She hadn't even told Prue that Leo was working with her, let alone what had been happening the past few months.

"What?" Prue questioned, looking between her two sisters. "Piper didn't tell you?" Phoebe wondered. "Leo is the male lead in the soap! And apparently Jenny is now his fiancée and she plays Leo's wife." "Really?" Prue directed her question towards Piper.

"I was going to tell you," Piper lied. "But it isn't a big deal, I mean…" "Piper, he's your soul mate! You may deny it, but you know its true. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened in high school." "Of course I haven't!" Piper snapped.

"Pipes, tell us what happened." Prue pleaded. "You aren't acting like this is nothing." Again, Piper felt like they shouldn't know about it. A part of her wanted to let more off her chest, but it was hard. She had kept it secret ever since she had gotten pregnant.

"I've been lying to you ever since Leo left, Prue," Piper started quietly. "I told you that Cal got me pregnant, but it was really…Leo." Prue looked like she had just got slapped across the face. She turned to Phoebe. "You knew about this?"

"Don't blame this on her, Prue!" Piper interrupted her baby sister's answer. "She pieced together the facts, and when she heard me talking to Rose about Leo she figured it out." "Then how come you never told me?" Prue asked.

"I didn't want either of you to know!" Piper explained. "I just didn't want you to associate me with Leo anymore. And you could have burst to Rose any day. I don't know," Piper looked down at the table. "I was being stupid."

"Does Leo even know?" Prue questioned. "Yeah, Rose let it slip the other day after we had…gotten back together." "Okay, I didn't even know about that!" Phoebe yelled. "You are being secretive, Piper Halliwell. Come on, spill."

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

You've got my head spinning 

_I don't know where to go from here_

So Piper told her story. Just like with Haley, more weight was lifted off her shoulders. She had just gotten past telling Leo to leave when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Prue said, starting to stand up. "No, you're feet are starting to get swollen. I will," Piper corrected.

As she walked down the hall, Piper wiped at her tears and hoped that there wasn't any mascara running down her cheeks. She checked her face, wiped at some black streaks, then opened the door. Before she could even comprehend who it was she felt lips lock against her own.

Piper was slowly pushed further into the hallway. Finally she pulled herself away. "Leo. What are you…" "I needed to talk to you." Leo explained. "So that's your definition of talking?" Piper joked. "Okay, so I got a little carried away," Leo laughed.

"Who is…" Prue started, waddling into the room. She stopped when she saw Leo and the color began draining from her cheeks. This probably looked great, Piper realized. Here she was, wrapped up in Leo's arms, when she had just told her sister what had happened.

"I should probably get home," Prue said. "Sam is probably going to wake up soon, and Andy won't be happy to see me out of the house." "I'll talk to you later," Piper called after her. She couldn't pull herself away from Leo, it felt too right.

Phoebe poked her head out of the kitchen as Leo opened his mouth. "Yes, you should go home too," Piper said before Phoebe could speak. "Give the twins a kiss for me." Phoebe pointed between Piper and Leo, her mouth agape. "Will you just leave?" Piper laughed.

Once Phoebe had closed the door, Leo turned back to Piper. "Where's Rose?" "Upstairs," Piper answered automatically. She didn't even want to think about telling Leo he couldn't see his daughter. "Rose, come here!" Piper yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Piper muttered when Leo winced. She pulled herself out of his arms and leaned against the railing. Rose bounded down the stairs and stopped on the landing. "What…" Rose froze when she caught sight of Leo.

"Come here, sweetie," Piper motioned to her daughter. Rose hesitantly went down the last few steps and Piper picked her up and walked up to Leo. "Rose, I want you to meet the reason you're living with mommy. This man is your daddy."

Leo smiled at his daughter. Rose buried her head into Piper's neck. "Don't be shy, Rose!" Piper laughed. "I thought that daddy hurt your heart," Rose muttered. "I've decided that I love daddy. He doesn't hurt me any more."

"I hurt your heart?" Leo mouthed to Piper. "I'll explain later," Piper answered silently. "So you want daddy to come live with us?" Rose asked. "Only if that' s okay with you," Piper answered. Rose leaned into her mother and whispered something in her ear.

Piper nodded her head and set Rose on the floor. Rose walked over next to Leo's leg. She looked up at him and raised up her arms. "Pick me up, daddy!" Leo's face fell to mush. A few tears fell down Piper's face as Leo held his daughter close.

"Do you think you can let mommy and daddy talk for a while?" Leo asked. Rose nodded her head, wrapped her arms around Leo's neck, then wriggled out of his grip. She ran up the stairs, then stopped and turned around. "I love you mommy and daddy."

As Rose continued upstairs, Leo wrapped his arm around Piper's waist. Piper buried her face into Leo's shoulder. "Now, don't be shy!" Leo teased. Piper lifted her head and playfully hit Leo across the chest. Leo captured Piper's lips and they slowly moved around the room and fell onto the couch.

"Why did you push me away?" Leo asked, running his hand along Piper's cheek. Piper pulled her legs up onto the couch and laid against Leo's chest. "I just…I'd tried for so long to keep Rose a secret that I didn't want to know how you would react. I don't even know fully why I did that."

"So I hurt your heart," Leo laughed. "You try explaining a break up to a five year old!" Piper exclaimed. "It is not as easy as it looks." "How about I make your heart feel better?" Leo questioned. "That would be wonderful," Piper answered. Their lips met and the rest was bliss.

**A/n: Hurray for me! They're finally back together! I told u I would never do anything bad to the relationship. The song was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Plz review!**


	17. Happy Family

**Disclaimer: I only own Jenny's _character_ technically, but I took the title from the jenny on the show. Oh, and I own Elijah and Rose and Ian.**

**A/n: hello, again! Don't worry, I didn't disappear off the face of the earth, just went on vacation. Thanx too:**

**Charmedchick4eva: nope, not the end yet. I still have a few more chapters to wrap things up**

**KHStennis01: oooo, that would be pretty interesting. I'll try to see what comes to me**

**Piperleo201188: thanx**

**Piperleo4eva: oo, I don't know about a sequel. It depends if I can get a good enough story line going**

**SJSASA-16: no, he hasn't broken up with jenny...yet**

**Goddess Rose: thanx**

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: yeah, there are still a few more chapters to go. Some more good ideas, I'll have to keep these in mind**

**Fanmania: thanx**

**Samantha: sadly, and I won't keep this from anyone, they he's technically still engaged**

**Knowlee: yah, I thought of it when I was trying out titles, and it also went well with "I Think I Love You", so I liked it. **

**Heather1021: thanx**

**Halli-halliwell: thanx**

A week later, all was well in the world. _Except for the fact that Leo is still engaged,_ Piper thought to herself. She and Leo stood in the far corner of the room at the end of the day, pretending to practice their lines. Really, they were staring into each other's eyes and trying as hard as they could not to make-out.

"When are you going to tell her, Leo?" Piper whispered suddenly. She happened to glance down at her script, and noticed that was her exact line. "I-I mean, Austin." "Piper," Leo muttered, pushing the script out of Piper's line of vision.

"No, Leo, I'm serious!" Piper exclaimed, her voice rising. Before she could continue, her cell phone rang from across the room. "Oh, that's Rose's school," Piper sighed. She turned around and spotted Elijah packing some things up.

"Elijah!" Piper yelled, running over to the director. "Since you're letting Leo and I stay here to practice, could you possibly go pick Rose up at school? I know, you're my boss, but…" "I'd love to Piper." Elijah answered, which totally blew Piper away. "She's a great kid."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Piper gasped. "Let me get my purse, and I can…" "She goes to Little Ring, right?" Elijah interrupted. Piper nodded her head. "I know exactly where it is, I pass it twice a day. Should I bring her back here?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks again Elijah!" Elijah nodded, smiled, then pulled on his jacket and stepped out into the hallway. Piper walked back over to Leo. "Okay, if we're not going to talk about breaking off your engagement, can we at least start working on a speech?"

"I'm already doing mine," Leo answered quickly. "I think we should do them separately, because we have different people to thank." "What is with you today?" Piper asked. "You won't talk to Jenny, and you didn't even tell me you already had a speech going!"

"I'm working everything out, I promise," Leo said, rubbing his thumb along Piper's cheek. "I love you." "I love you too," Piper echoed softly. Leo reached out and pulled Piper into a tender kiss. Piper crossed her arms behind Leo's neck and let the script fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?" A female voice shrieked. Leo pushed Piper away from him and looked up. Jenny was standing up on the stage with her hands on her hips. "Practicing," Leo answered. He held out his hand to Piper, who had tripped and fallen on the floor, and helped her up.

Piper leaned over and picked up her script. She flipped back to what she had been looking at before. "Page 14, see?" Piper held up the small packet over her head. "Whatever," Jenny replied. She stepped off the stage and wrapped her arm around Leo.

"You two have been acting really chummy lately," Jenny noted. "Well, you know we were really good friends in high school," Leo explained. "We've just been doing a lot of catching up, that's all." "You said she was the only one that you would ever wait for," Jenny mentioned.

Piper looked down at the floor, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Jenny had said he talked about her all the time. Did that mean he gave away all his secrets about loving her? "It was an old crush, honestly. We're just friends," Leo lied. Piper could feel his eyes burning into the top of her head.

"I'll be backstage working on some things. Just holler when you're ready to leave," Jenny explained. She kissed Leo deeply, then smiled at him before walking away. Leo watched her leave, then turned around and pulled Piper to him, kissing her passionately.

Piper pulled away slowly and stared up at Leo. "You know, I think Jenny's was just a tad better." Leo said, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Piper hit Leo playfully on the chest then kissed him harder than she could ever remember.

Leo pulled away laughing. "You're not…jealous, are you, Piper?" Leo teased. "Yes," Piper whispered, the teasing gone from her voice. She wrapped her arms tightly around Leo's chest. Leo kissed the top of her head then ran his finger through her hair.

"What if you won't break it off because you still love her," Piper thought out loud. "She's so pretty and funny and…" "Not the woman I love," Leo cut in. Piper looked up at him, tears starting to creep into her eyes.

"I don't know how you came up with that idea, but I don't love her. I never loved her. It's always been you, Piper." Leo explained. "Jenny was right, I did tell her you were, and still are, the only girl I will ever wait for in the entire world."

Leo gave Piper a quick kiss, then pulled her into a big hug, rocking her back and forth. Piper pushed her face into the crook of Leo's neck and let a few tears roll down her face. She had been so scared Leo loved Jenny more she was crying out of relief.

"Oh, no!" Piper gasped suddenly, snapping her head up. "Rose is coming, and Jenny's here! She doesn't know that Rose is yours!" Leo's face looked concerned for a moment, then it became neutral. "Then I guess its time she knows the truth." Leo answered.

"Really?" Piper questioned. Leo nodded his head. Piper started to hug Leo again, then she saw the look in Leo's eyes. "You had this all planned, didn't you?" Piper exclaimed. Leo's face burst into the smile he could no longer hide.

"I told you I had everything worked out," Leo reminded her. "You are a little sneak, you know that?" Piper teased. "And I'm proud of it," Leo replied, pulling Piper into a kiss. "Now, prepare for fireworks, things are going to get messy."

00000000000000

About 15 minutes later, Elijah and Rose stepped onto the set. Piper and Leo had been practicing so hard they didn't even hear them come in. "Mommy! Daddy!" Rose shrieked, running towards her parents. Leo kneeled down and held out his arms.

Rose ran into her father's grasp and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Did you have fun at school, pumpkin?" Leo asked. "Why are you calling me pumpkin, daddy?" Rose questioned. "I'm trying out nicknames. You don't like pumpkin?"

"No," Rose answered, shaking her head. "How 'bout muffin?" Leo suggested. Rose thought about it for a minute then nodded her head vigorously. "I'm a muffin!" Rose yelled. They all laughed, then Leo handed Rose over to Piper.

"So what did you do in school today?" Piper asked. "I made a drawing…oh no, Ewijah, I left my picture in your car!" Rose called out. "I'll go get it," Elijah answered, turning around and walking out. Rose turned back to Piper. "It's a picture of all three of us in front of our house!"

Piper smiled at Leo over Rose's shoulder, and Leo smiled back. "Daddy, I want to tell you someting!" Rose said, stretching her arms out for Leo. Leo set her on his hip and listened while Rose whispered something in his ear.

Leo whispered something back to Rose and they both smiled. "What are you telling him?" Piper asked her daughter. "Nothing," Rose answered with a smile. "Ohhh, Leo, she's adorable!" Jenny cooed. She stepped off stage again and walked over to Leo.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked Rose. Rose buried her face into Leo's neck. "Answer her, honey," Piper told her daughter. "Rose," Rose answered quietly. "What a pretty name. Leo, how did you get her?" "She's…my daughter," Leo explained.

"You adopted! Oh, that is so sweet! I've always loved men that have the heart to…" "No, Jen," Leo interrupted. "She's me and Piper's daughter." The smile slowly melted off Jenny's face. Then it turned bright red and a tantrum erupted.

"You guys had a DAUGHTER!" Jenny screamed. "How the hell could you not tell me? I'm going to be your wife!" "Actually, your not," Leo cut in. Piper stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're dumping me for that little whore?" Jenny exclaimed. "That little bitch that tore out your heart when you were 17? How can you go back to her?" "Because I love her," Leo replied simply. Piper tilted her head and pulled Leo into a kiss.

"NO!" Jenny screeched. Elijah walked back onto the set holding a piece of paper. "He loves me, bitch! I am the one he's going to…" "No, he's not." Piper interrupted. She took a step forward and slapped Jenny across the face.

"Get out of here, Jen," Leo added. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind now." Jenny screamed twice in anger, then turned around and stormed past Elijah and out the door. Elijah handed Rose her picture and smiled. "You're one big, happy family."

**A/n: now, I kno you're all going to ask me again, so shall tell you: THIS IS NOT THE END! Lol. I still have to wrap things up. Plz review and I just might get things up a little faster. **


	18. SOD Awards, Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: The title stands for Soap Opera Digest Awards, incase you didn't catch that, and Favorite Show is a real award. Thanx too: **

**Piperleo4eva: yeah, she definitely deserves it. **

**Goddess Rose: oh, please, she's terrible! I'm glad ur laughing, someone has to!**

**Meenyrocks: no prob, thanx for getting a little review in**

**Amber-and-Ben-Forever: I agree with everything, thanx**

**Halli-halliwell: thanx**

**Knowlee: I don't know, I might put something like that in. **

**Versatilecutie: hmm, not really sure, I'll keep it in mind. Oh, and ur story is awesome! Plz keep going!**

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: thanx for reviewing**

**Heather1021: yep, they are. **

The pure hatred on Jenny's face kept Piper in a good mood the whole week they had off. Just knowing that Leo had finally gotten rid of Jen and loved her with his whole heart made Piper feel on top of the world. But when it came to giving a speech, her stomach started churning and she plummeted.

Piper had spent hours writing and rewriting her speech. She had asked if she could see Leo's, but he had simply said it was a surprise. This made Piper even more nervous about what she wanted to say. She watched some award shows that Phoebe had recorded, but seeing the professionals never helped.

Rose also seemed to be acting very strange. She was even giddier when she saw Leo kiss Piper goodnight. Piper tried asking her daughter, but she said that she loved watching her mommy and daddy in love. It wasn't the answer Piper had wanted, but it was all she could get.

Prue, who was now very large and close to her due date, and Phoebe took Piper to the mall to get gowns for the ceremony. Phoebe fell in the love with the first dress she tried on. Piper took a little longer, but it took the longest for Prue, who was having trouble finding something to fit over her stomach.

The next day, Piper took Rose and Leo to get outfits. Rose had a blast trying on all the frilly little dresses, but finally settled. Leo kept insisting that the suit he had at home was fine, but Piper wanted something that he hadn't worn the day he proposed to Jen.

Elijah called every other day to ask how Piper's speech was going. She lied the first two times he called, but when he rang on Friday, the day before the ceremony, Piper told the truth. Elijah told her it was okay to feel nervous and that she would do fine.

Finally, the day of the awards ceremony arrived. Piper was up half the night pacing around her room rereading her speech over and over again. Rose finally shuffled in at 1:30 and told her mom to go to bed before she called Auntie Prue.

After breakfast, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe met at the mall to get their hair and nails done. When they were finished, they went out for a small lunch. They chatted the whole time about how exciting it would be to win the award.

The three girls drove separately back the manor, where everyone was waiting. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Rose, and Samantha got ready upstairs. Andy, Leo, Cole, Nick, and Noah (Phoebe's kids) got dressed down in the basement.

The girls upstairs were a flurry. Prue, Phoebe and Samantha shared Prue's old room, and Piper and Rose took Piper's room. Phoebe kept running back and forth for make-up and other accessories. Piper finally told them to just get dressed and meet in her room for the final touches.

When everyone was finally ready, the all met on the ground level. There was a good five minutes spent fawning over all the clothes. Then they all sat around and waited for the limos, which came with the invitation to be at the ceremony.

The limos arrived, and Piper was surprised to see that Elijah had gotten them two. This proved difficult, for no one made it easy for them to split up. They finally asked if they could just take one car and let the kids sit in parent's laps.

It was almost an hour drive (I'm just guessing here), and everyone was silent the entire way. Well, at least the parents were. Rose and Samantha played make believe games, and Nick and Noah were mumbling baby talk.

Piper and Leo held hands and quietly looked through their speeches. Halfway through the ride, Piper realized she hadn't put in Leo, one of the most influential people for her. She asked Leo quietly if he had mentioned her.

Leo answered yes, with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. When Leo asked if he had talked about him, Piper lied and said of course. Then she quietly leaned to Andy and asked if she could use a pen. Leo smirked knowingly but was silent.

Finally, the limo driver announced they had arrived. He checked in at the front gate, and the guard asked for Piper and Leo to step out. Upon seeing their frightened faces, he explained that they were joining the cast's car and their guests would be taken straight to their seats.

Inside the limo were Elijah, his wife, Lisa and daughter, Michelle. Next to them were Ian and his two kids. He claimed his wife couldn't make it. Jenny sat in the far corner, clinging to a muscular foreign man. Piper and Leo took a seat and the limo drove a short way to the red carpet.

Piper and Leo, being the last in the car, were the first out. Apparently, that's how the directors of the ceremony had wanted it. Flashes bounced into Piper's eyes as she stepped out of the limo hand in hand with Leo. The crowd screamed the couple's name over and over.

"And here are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, actors on the new Soap, "How Am I Supposed to Love You?" A news reporter nearby proclaimed. "These two, once nobodies, certainly have this crowd in an uproar. Could I have a world?"

Piper nodded and stepped off to the side so that the rest of the cast could get by. "How does it feel being on the red carpet for the first time?" The woman asked. "I know it isn't like the Oscars, but I still feel so honored to be here." Piper yelled over the noise.

"It's kind of scary when everyone knows who you are," Leo laughed. As he said this, a group of young teenage girls started screaming Leo's name. "So I hear that you've all been nominated for Favorite Show. What are your thoughts on that?"

"I was so amazed when I got the news," Piper admitted. "I mean, I had heard that people loved the show, but going for a Digest award when it had barely been out just blew me away." "What about you, Leo?" The woman asked, moving her microphone to Leo's mouth.

"I feel the same way. We haven't even been on for a full season, and people already love us." "Now, by the look of your hands, I would have to say that you're a couple." The woman noted. "Didn't you have a fiancee before this, Leo?"

Piper and Leo both shared a look. They hadn't realized they had been the talk of the town, or that anyone knew about their relationships. "Yes, I did. Me and Piper had a relationship before we went off to college, so when we saw each other, I guess you could say love ensued."

Piper smiled up and Leo and they shared a quick kiss. "Thank you for your time. Good luck on getting your award tonight." "Thanks," Piper and Leo replied at the same time. They walked off and spent another half-hour or so talking with reporters. It seemed like every news group wanted an interview with them.

Finally someone called out over a speakerphone that it was time for dinner. The actors and actresses headed inside, and most of the news crew packed up and left. The room was humongous, filled with at least a hundred and fifty tables.

Piper and Leo sat down at the cast table. Rose waved at them from the family table set up right behind them. Dinner was a three-course meal. First was the soup and salad, the entrée, and finally desert. Everyone was stuffed by the time the waiters gathered up plates.

The host, whom Piper didn't recognize, stepped up on the large stage. He welcomed everybody and talked a little about how the awards worked. Then there was another guest who talked about the history of the Digest awards before the real ceremony started.

Favorite Couple, Outstanding Male Newcomer, Outstanding Female Newcomer, Favorite Teen, Favorite Return, Outstanding Younger Lead Actress, Outstanding Younger Lead Actor, and many others were awarded before Piper's eyes.

Piper knew that she would have to wait until the very end before the nominations were called. The Favorite Show was always the finale. Piper took Leo's hand into hers and squeezed it. The butterflies were already bouncing around inside her. This was going to be a long night.

**A/n: well, there's the first part of the award ceremony. Let me know what u thought. **

**I based all the girls and kids outfits on real pictures online, so I thought I'd let u all see them since I really didn't feel like describing them. they wouldn't work when i put them here, for some reason, so they're at the bottom of my profile  
**


	19. SOD Awards, Pt 2

**Disclaimer: The only Charmed thing I own right now is all my books and pictures from the net. The rest technically belongs to the WB and Brad Kern.**

**A/n: Grrr! Three people already have an idea what's going to happen this chapter. I really was expecting it to be totally unthinkable, but…whatever, you'll all know eventually. Oo, and I just thought of another great idea like two seconds ago, so, yippie! You might hate me for it, but that's okay. Thanx too: **

**Heather1021: thanx, I will**

**Meenyrocks: thank u for not saying**

**Piperleo4eva: I had to slip the fluff in! thanx**

**Parvatti: well, its just a clue, so don't get ur hopes up!**

**Paige fan: thanx**

**Fanmania: thanx**

**Knowlee: I kno, sometimes its really hard to describe, especially with clothes**

**Goddess Rose: Don't worry, I plan to finish this story. **

**Drew fuller is the best: thanx for reviewing**

**Versatilecutie: u never know**

"Presenting the final award will be Kevin Alexander from 'All My Children'." Piper's head snapped up as the man walked out from backstage. She had been staring off into space, imagining what would happen when they won.

"The nominees for Favorite Show are 'The Young and the Restless', 'Days of Our Lives', 'All My Children', and 'How Am I Supposed To Love You'." The crowd clapped politely as each title was announced.

"And the winner is," Kevin opened up the envelope. His mouth moved, but there was no sound coming out of the speakers. Kevin tapped the microphone a few times, but no one could hear anything. People began looking around as the crew ran to try and fix the sound.

"Well, isn't that just our luck," Elijah grumbled, falling into the back of his chair. Piper had seen him sitting on the edge if his seat, waiting to pop up the second their title was named. Suddenly, Piper felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mommy!" Rose whispered. "Rose! What are you doing over here?" Piper asked. "What's wrong with the sound, mommy?" Rose wondered. "It's broken, sweetie," Piper explained. "Are they fixing it?" "They're doing their best."

Leo, having realized that Rose was standing between his and Piper's chair, picked Rose up and set her on his knee. Piper looked across the table and heard Jenny speaking fluently in French with her date. They seemed to be arguing about who would win.

"Sorry for the delay, folks," A voice announced over the main speaker. Piper felt herself jump in her seat. "This shouldn't take long. Please be patient while we fix this." Other people in the room began to talk loudly with each other.

A few minutes later, Kevin tapped the microphone and a loud thump echoed through the room. "Okay, now that we have sound again. The winner for Favorite Show is…'How Am I Supposed To Love You'!" Elijah jumped out of his seat and hugged his wife.

"Did you win, mommy?" Rose yelled over the murmur running through the room. Leo stood up and set Rose on his hip. Piper nodded her head at her daughter before Leo gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They grabbed hands and the whole cast walked up on stage.

"Well, we definitely didn't expect this!" Elijah said into the microphone. A small laugh erupted. "I truly am thankful to all of you who took time to watch this show. It was really just a stupid little daydream, and now it's a Digest winner!

"But the people that I really want to thank are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. They have dedicated their lives to becoming Jenny and Austin. I don't know how this would have turned out if I hadn't found them." Elijah stepped away from the microphone and nodded at Piper.

"I first and foremost want to thank Andy Trudeau, my brother-in-law, because he was the one that got me the audition to be on this show. Then I want to thank my two sisters, who have supported me in my ambition to become an actress.

"Then, I look over at my daughter, Rose. She has been the light of my life, and I don't know if life would have taken this path if she hadn't been here. Finally, and most importantly, I need to thank Leo Wyatt. Not only has he helped me through acting on the set, but he is also the love of my life.

"I also need to thank all of you, because like Elijah said, you took your time to watch us and fall in love with our characters. This award means the world to us!" Piper waved and stepped away from the microphone. Leo handed Rose over to Piper before taking his turn.

"I want to start off by thanking my dad for getting me into all those acting classes when I was little. I know I used to hate going, but now that I'm up here, I know it paid off. I also want to thank the cast and crew, because you've worked so hard and it's been a team effort getting us here today.

"But the most influential person here is Piper. We've known each other practically our whole lives. Then we were separated just before college. When I saw her at that audition, I knew that things would turn out great. And I was right.

"We fell in love on that set, despise Elijah's contract that said we couldn't. And we share something that I hope everyone out there can find. So I'm going to do something that's never been done here before." Leo turned, kneeled down, and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Piper, will you marry me?"

The crowd awed and gasped. Piper's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. Rose looked between her parents, trying to figure out what was happening. Piper slowly let Rose slide down her leg and land on the floor.

"Piper," Leo continued, his voice no longer magnified. "I've loved you before I even knew what love meant. Now that I have Rose and we both have you, I want us to be a happy family, just like Rose's picture. Please, marry me."

"Yes," Piper whispered, nodding her head up and down. She wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, drying the tears. "I'll marry you." Leo's face broke into a grin. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Piper's hand.

"I love you," Leo muttered, holding both of Piper's hands in his. "I love you too," Piper replied. Leo set his hand on the back of her neck and leaned forward, capturing her in a passionate kiss. Rose squealed and jumped up and down.

Piper smiled as she pulled away from Leo. "Come here, sweetie," Piper said. She picked Rose up and hugged her tight. Rose reached out, and Leo copied Piper's actions. Suddenly, someone let out a scream and the crowd jumped.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Phoebe's voice shrieked. Piper squinted out into the crowd and saw Prue lying on the floor, holding her stomach. "Prue?" Piper exclaimed. "Piper!" Phoebe called up onto the stage. "She's in labor!"

**A/n: ooo, goody, a baby! Lol. I have a feeling ur all a little upset about the whole mike thing. I thought it'd be funny to delay it and see how u guys reacted. Plz review!**


	20. Never Been Happier

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own right now is my want to see the season 7 finale and the season 8 premiere. Nothing else, sadly.**

**A/n: I feel so special now! Over 200 reviews, and 12 alone for this chapter! Thanx too all of u!**

**Charmedangel429: Are we asking how do I end chapters so well or how could I end a chapter like that? Lol, another kid would be for a sequel, if I decide to make one. **

**Psychokitty3: never seen Rat Race, didn't really want to, but that's a good line. **

**MiddnightBlossom: I agree with everything u say. **

**Versatilecutie: well, u can't really help it. Babies decide when to come out, not the mom's. At least he was done proposing!**

**Fanmania: thanx **

**Paige fan: didn't know it was funny, but thanx **

**Goddess Rose: thanx**

**Knowlee: I know, and she'll be fine, I'll tell you that. **

**Piperleo4eva: thanx**

**Drew fuller is the best: wow, now that's a compliment, lol. Thanx**

**Halli-halliwell: thanx**

**Heather1021: I had to delay my ending, so I thought that'd work. **

The light caught the ring and sparkled, catching Piper's eye for the millionth time. She looked down at it and smiled. She moved her hand around, smiling brighter each time she saw it. "You wouldn't be happy there's a ring on your finger, would you?" Leo whispered.

"I've never been happier," Piper answered. She kissed Leo deeply and for a moment felt like she was dreaming. Then her head began to throb, and she realized it was reality. "Ow," Piper moaned, putting her hands over her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Leo asked with a concerned face. "I've had a really bad headache all last week, and it just came back," Piper explained. "Want me to go ask a nurse if she has any aspirin?" "No, I'll be okay," Piper told him. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Piper leaned her head against him.

"You think she's okay?" Piper asked quietly. "Prue? She'll be fine, she's strong." Leo answered. "Besides, she's gone through this before." "I've heard it's harder the second time," Piper replied. "I'm sure that's not true," Leo corrected. He kissed the top of her head then rested his cheek against her.

"Ms. Halliwell?" A nurse questioned, walking out into the hallway. "Yes?" Piper and Phoebe, who was sitting across the hall, answered at the same time. "Your sister would like one of you to accompany her during the birth. She said she didn't care who."

"You go," Piper and Phoebe told each other at the same time. "I'm not a good coach," Phoebe said. "Yes, you are. Go in there!" Piper countered. "You two are closer," Phoebe continued "You should bond some more with her."

"I want to go check on the twins, and I should probably feed them," Phoebe explained. "You're going in there whether you like it or not, Leo will make sure of that." Leo blinked a few times and stared at Phoebe. "I will?" "Yes. Come get me when the baby's born."

Piper shook her head as Phoebe walked down the hall to the nursery but stood up. The hallway spun around her, and Piper put her hand to her head. She lifted her foot to walk forward, but fell back. Leo caught her shoulders and guided her into the chair.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I just stood up too fast," Piper answered. She shook her head and the hall righted itself. "I feel better already." Leo looked at her with concern. "I promise," She kissed him then stood and walked into Prue's room.

"Hi. I thought for sure that Phoebe was gonna come in," Prue greeted. She was sitting up in her bed, her hair sweaty and face looking pale. Andy sat in a chair, his fingers entwined with Prue's and his thumb rubbing up and down the back of her hand.

"She said she had to go feed the twins," Piper explained, sitting in a chair on the other side of Prue's bed. "I think she was just worried about messing something up." Before Prue could say something, she clenched her stomach and started breathing heavily.

After a minute, Prue fell back against her pillow. "This sucks," Prue moaned. "It'll be over soon," Piper promised. "How you holdin up, Andy?" "Can't really feel my hand, but it's worth it." Andy answered honestly. He ran his hand over Prue's hair and smiled at her.

"I never asked, do you know what it's going to be?" "We wanted it to be a surprise," Prue replied. "Okay, Prue, the next contraction we want you to push." The doctor announced. Prue nodded her head and Piper grasped her hand.

When Piper felt her hand being squeezed, she knew it was time. Prue lifted her back off the pillow and let out a small, low-pitched scream. "It's okay, honey. You're doing fine," Andy soothed. "Come on, Prue." Piper added.

Fifteen minutes later, Prue collapsed on her pillow. Piper and Andy both released their hands from Prue's grip and shook them out, letting the blood flow back through them again. The doctor picked the baby up and held it in a white towel for them to see.

"It's a boy," The doctor announced proudly. Both Andy and Prue smiled brightly. Andy kissed Prue lightly and held her hand loosely. Piper started to say congratulations, but the room began to spin again. She got to her feet, then everything went black.

00000000000000000

"Piper," Leo's voice echoed. "Honey, please wake up." "Where am I?" Piper moaned. The florescent lights over head blinded her eyes and she blinked. "In the hospital," Leo explained. "You collapsed just after Prue had the baby."

Piper's eyes found Leo's face. His brow was set with a concerned look, but his eyes sparkled happily. "Are they both okay?" "Yep," Leo answered. "I think they named him Sean Andrew." "That's nice. So, what's wrong with me?"

"You're two and a half weeks pregnant." Leo said, his face lighting up. Piper gasped and sat up in her bed, her hands flying to her stomach. "I am?" "You didn't know?" Leo wondered. "I thought that my period was just going to be late, I had no idea!"

Leo gave Piper a sweet kiss then pulled her into a hug. A knock at the door interrupted them. "Can we come in?" Phoebe's voice asked. "Sure," Piper called back. Phoebe, the twins, Cole, Andy, Samantha, and Rose stepped into the room.

"So?" Phoebe insisted. "Two and a half weeks pregnant!" Piper proclaimed! Phoebe screeched and gave her sister a hug. "You're gonna be a big sister," Leo told Rose as he pulled her up into his arms. "Yeah!" Rose yelled "Can I hold the baby?"

"The baby's not going to be here for another 8 months, honey," Piper explained. "Why do we have to wait so long?" Rose questioned. Piper and Leo looked at each other. "We'll explain it when you're older," Leo replied. "Okay, I gotta know. When's the wedding going to be?" Phoebe cut in.

"Uhhh," Piper said, looking up at Leo. "Spring wedding?" Leo asked his fiance. "Yeah," Piper agreed. "I'd like that." "I want to be a floor girl!" Rose exclaimed. Everyone laughed, making Rose cross her arms over her chest and set an angry look on her face. "You're all weally mean."

"Honey, we're laughing because it's flower girl, not floor girl," Piper explained. "Oh. Well, can I be that?" "Of course you can. You'll be the prettiest flower girl there ever was." "Can I wear this dress?" Rose wondered. That's when Piper remembered they were all still in their gowns and suits from the award show.

"Leo, can you go get a nurse?" Piper suggested. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, taking immediate concern. "I'm ready to get out of this hospital and go change my clothes," Piper answered grumpily. The group smiled as Leo kissed the top of her head then left the room.

**A/n: Just added a little more, cuz it didn't have the proper ending. plz review!  
**


	21. Is This My Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer: I only own my love for the season finale, which I FINALLY saw! Thank you too knowlee, who told me that it was going to be on, so I taped it, and I was crying so hard when piper said goodbye to wyatt! What really made me mad, though, was we never saw her say bye to leo. I mean, for god's sake, he's her husband! Whatever, the arm over the shoulder at the end made up for it. Can't wait to see premier! Oh, I kinda got off topic, that's all I own.**

**A/n: On the bus today, I thought of this perfect idea that u will all totally love. But that means I'm going to have to do another sequel, and it might be a little while before it comes up. This is going be the last chapter, so savor it, cuz I have a lot of skool stuff to do. Thanx too:**

**Heather1021: as u've probably read, I am, but it could be a while**

**Knowlee: I understand, I like being lazy too. And thank u SOO much for telling me about the finale, I am so glad that I saw it, cuz I really would have been lost when season 8 started.**

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: thanx**

**Fanmania: thanx, I do too.**

**Amber-and-Ben-Forever: thanx**

**Halli-halliwell: thanx**

**Charmedangel429: thanx, and I try hard to update, I really do**

**Piperleo4eva: thanx**

**PunkRokPixie: lol, yah!**

**Versatilecutie: lol, yes we're close to the end**

**Goddess Rose: that's very true, u always luv it. don't worry, I didn't like Jen either, I just needed an interesting character.**

**Drew fuller is the best: thanx**

"Quiet! Quiet everyone! The maid's of honor have to put in their speech!" Phoebe yelled through her microphone from the stage. She and Prue stood and glared at people that were continuing to talk. Finally, it was quiet enough to continue.

"Okay, if you didn't know already, we're both sister's of the bride. We are so happy that Piper and Leo finally," she made emphasis on the word and looked Piper in the eye. Piper, who was sitting at the table for the wedding party, and Leo laughed, "finally got married today, 'cause they belong together!

"When they were both seniors in high school," Phoebe broke off. "You don't mind if we tell the story, do we?" Piper rolled her eyes and waved her hand, signifying that she didn't care. She leaned her head back on Leo's shoulder and smiled contently.

"Anyway, they were friends their whole life, and Piper discovered that she loved Leo when she was in 6th grade. But Leo's dad had gotten a new job, and Leo was forced to move away. 6 years later, Leo came back to visit and he and Piper fell in love.

"But Leo's dad didn't want Leo to love Piper, so he tore them away. Piper found out she was pregnant, and she had the girl that was our flower girl today." Rose grinned brightly as everyone looked at her. Then she smoothed down her new dress that she liked better than the one from the ceremony and sat back.

"Get on with it, Pheebs," Prue hissed over Phoebe's shoulder. "Anyway, as you all probably know, Piper and Leo are hit actors on the soap 'How Am I Supposed To Love You'. That's where they met and fell in love all over again.

"It just goes to show that they are destined to be together. Now, I want to give these lovers a chance to have their first dance as a married couple, even though they've technically been married all their lives." The last comment brought a smile to Leo's face as he helped Piper's pregnant figure onto the dance floor.

A soft melody floated through the speakers set up around the park the reception was being held in. Leo held Piper tight against him and they swayed together to the music.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Piper danced and reminisced on the past 6 months. Planning the wedding had taken a lot more effort than she had ever thought possible. It hadn't helped that she was constantly feeling nauseous during the whole thing. It had been worth it, thought, because now everything was perfect.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever; forever and forever_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"Rose," Piper whispered, looking at Rose over Leo's shoulder. She waved her hand that was settled on Leo's back at her daughter. "Come here!" Rose climbed out of her chair and walked out onto the grassy dance floor.

Piper picked Rose up and settled her on her hip. The bump on her stomach made this difficult since Rose had very long legs, but finally everyone was comfortable. Piper held Leo's hand and they all swayed back and forth. "So, now we're a weal family?" Rose asked quietly. "Yep, a real, perfect family," Leo agreed.

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_

Suddenly, pain shot through Piper's stomach. She lurched forward and Rose went tumbling to the ground. Leo rushed forward and set his hands on Piper's shoulders. Phoebe jumped out of her seat and ran over to make sure Rose was okay.

"What is it?" Leo asked. "The baby," Piper panted, holding her hand to her stomach. Then the area between her legs dampened. "My water!" Piper exclaimed. "Someone call an ambulance!" Prue yelled, her eyes wide with fear. Andy, who was standing right behind her, turned his wife around and pulled her into a hug.

Phoebe set Rose back down on the ground and ran over to help Leo pull Piper to her feet. "It's okay, Pipes, you and the baby are going to be fine." Phoebe reassured. "Let's go wait out by the road." "They said they'd be here as soon as they can!" A voice yelled.

"Mommy!" Rose cried as Leo pulled Piper's body into his arms and carried her to the gate surrounding the park. "Sorry, everyone, but the reception's over!" Andy called out to everyone after gently sitting Prue down in a chair. "If you could all leave, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Daddy! Don't leave me!" Rose continued to scream as she lost sight of her parents. "Let's follow them in the car," Andy told Prue, helping her back to her feet. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He kissed the top of her head then they walked off to the gate.

"Auntie Pwue? Aunt Phoebe? Uncwe Andy?" Dime size tears fell down Rose's face as she realized that she was alone. Suddenly Andy ran back up the hill and pulled Rose into his arms. "You ok, sweetie?" Andy asked breathlessly.

"Why'd everyone leave?" Rose sniffled, wiping the back of her hand across her nose. "Your mommy's going to the hospital so we can make your baby brother or sister all better." Andy explained as best as he could. "Ride in the car with me and Aunt Prue and you'll be able to see her."

Rose nodded her head. Andy carried her back to his car and buckled her up in the back seat. Rose looked out the window at the park where everyone had been so happy. But all she could think about was how her Daddy had been more worried about the new baby than her.

**A/n: I'm sure u all can guess what the third story is going to be about. Again, I'm really sorry if it doesn't come out for a while. I have a feeling school is going to get harder homework-wise, so I won't have any time to be on the computer. Well, that's the end! The song was "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Plz review!**


	22. Sequel Alert

**A/n: I decided that a lot of people have "Story Alert" for this story, so i thought I would tell you all through this. **

**There is a sequel to "How Am I Supposed to Love You"!  
It is called "Do You Really Love Me"**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Thanks to everyone for taking time to read my stories! **


End file.
